Canto de Pluma y Metal
by Zafiro Rachel Any
Summary: (UA) ¿Han escuchado la desventura historia de amor entre la princesa que veía sin ver y el príncipe de mirada fría y triste? Acérquense, yo les diré la verdad. (Imaizumi x Onofem!)


**Hola, mucho gusto. Les presento mi segundo fic de Yowapeda, primero de esta pareja —leáse, Imaizumi x Onoda—.**

 **Es un universo alterno y también es la primera vez que escribo sobre la temática que les presento. Espero no haberlo arruinado… Así mismo, me arriesgue un poco e hice a Onoda una chica…sí, ya pueden empezar a lanzar jitomatazos. Pero si siguen adelante espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Yowamshi Pedal no me pertenece, si no a Watanabe–sensei, amo y señor de mis quincenas.**

 **Y antes de dejarles leer, una dedicatoria: a Sora–chan, mi partner ciclista (?). Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Sin más disfruten la lectura.**

Canto de Pluma y Metal

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

 _¡Yo les diré la verdad! La historia de la princesa que veía sin ver, y que por amor vivió y que por inocencia murió. Acercarse_ my lord _,_ my lady _, que les diré lo que realmente ocurrió. ¿Han escuchado del gallardo caballero de mirada fría y triste, que engañado por el vil bellaco vio perecer a su amor? ¡Vengan, no sean tímidos! Acérquense y escuchen del desventurado amor del príncipe de Metal y la hermosa princesa de Pluma._

Canto de metal

 _Era la tierna edad del sagrado matrimonio, cuando a manos del príncipe de Metal, llegó la carta de compromiso. Caballero valiente y cabezón, porque a más de una damisela había rechazado, pero nunca huía a un reto en plena cruzada, se decidió_ — _se dice que lo obligaron_ — _a darse una oportunidad más para encontrar a su amada señora. Esa que le había prometido más de una vez, siendo él un pillo, y con la que más de una vez seguía soñando._

 _Imaizumi del Metal, era su nombre. Hijo único del justo y bien amado rey de Metal. Aunque joven, el príncipe siempre estaba mal encarado, daba tanto miedo que algunos preferían evitarlo. Pero no hay que dejarse llevar,_ mi lady _, que bajo esa careta aguardaba un pequeño hombre de visiones lejanas y justas; de sentimientos bondadosos e ilusiones caballerescas._

 _Hábil en las artes bélicas, tanto como en la amatorias_ — _o eso dicen. Que mire que no soy quien para contarle, ¿verdad?_ —, _siempre al frente de sus tropas. Valiente, levantando la espada, siempre dispuesto a repartir su juicio donde la injusticia crecía. Su capa estaba tejida con las guirnaldas de sus logros, que a él poco le gustaba alardear. Porque sí, aparte de valiente y buen guerrero, cabeza tenía el muchacho. Pero corazón que latiera por una dama, no más no._

 _Pero le decía. Era la tierna edad del sagrado matrimonio, cuando el príncipe Imaizumi del Metal viajó al reino de Pluma, expectante de encontrarse con su amada señora. Y miré, que algo más encontró en esa presentación..._

Imaizumi suspiró, sus afilados ojos rodaron con gesto de impaciencia; en tanto que Kinjou, a su lado, carraspeaba sonoramente en medio del silencio incómodo que reinaba en el gran salón. Miró al rey del reino de Pluma, su anfitrión, que tenía el rostro cubierto con una de sus enjoyadas manos, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada al amplio grupo de invitados aburrido ante él. Al lado del rey estaba la reina, tan nerviosa y seria a la vez. Los dedos de la mujer se movían inquietos en su regazo y apretaba su labio inferior, tan fuerte que Imaizumi no se sorprendería de nada si sangraba en cualquier momento.

Un "kimo" cargado de impaciencia y enojo mal disimulado atrajo su atención. Ladeó el rostro y fijo su atención en la alta y desgarbada figura de pie en el extremo contrario del salón. A ese sujeto lo conocía más que bien, ¿era necesario el protocolo de presentación? (Bueno, tampoco es que él, Imaizumi, haya querido estar ahí, para empezar). Y al parecer el otro estaba tan aburrido como él, lo vio juguetear con las hebras del pelaje de la pesada capa de su primer caballero, quien se limitaba a sonreír nervioso pero amable. Escuchó a Kinjou llamarlo. ¿Qué? No pensaba ponerse a combatir con el loco en ese lugar, sólo miraba.

Su mirada recorrió el grupo de quienes acompañaban a Midousuji hasta topar con la comitiva del otro _pretendiente._ Era un joven de cuerpo menudo, que lucía terriblemente frágil bajo su pesada capa de viaje (¿qué era ese pelaje? ¿Plumas?); un extraño mechón de cabello coronaba su cabeza azul, era extraño pues parecía tener vida propia: se movía de un lado a otro, como si inspeccionara el salón y a sus visitantes; los ojos, a juego con el cabello, brillaban y acentuaban la sonrisa inocente, casi infantil de ese sujeto. Imaizumi no había oído hablar de él, ni siquiera podía reconocer el escudo de la familia.

Miró por sobre su hombro. Otro grupo de invitados, curiosos y hambrientos de alianzas y beneficios para sus reinos, bostezaban y cotilleaban entre ellos. (Naruko de Carbón, ese pelirrojo usualmente escandaloso, cabeceaba entre los invitados. Descarado como sólo él). Al mirar al frente de nuevo, el rey de la pluma tenía pinta de no saber dónde ocultarse. El propio Imaizumi trato de ocultar un bostezo que fue capturado por la mirada esmeralda de Kinjou. Se encogió de hombros, dejando bien claro que no le importaba. Pues, para empezar, él no había aceptado aquella invitación.

¿Y por qué debían esperar? Ah, sí. La dichosa princesa del reino de la pluma estaba extraviada en alguna de las habitaciones del castillo, huyendo a su destino. "Niña insolente", pensó mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? —estalló alguien en el grupo que acompañaba a Midousuji. De cabello claro y dientes irregulares, si no mal recordaba era ese caballero que seguía a su señor a capa y espada como una torpe oveja a su pastor—. ¿De verdad esa princesa está lista para esto? Me parece una tremenda falta de respeto para mi señor.

—¡Ah! —intervino uno del grupo del desconocido. La expresión de su rostro parecía la de un lobo hambriento, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento—. Sólo cállate, intento de dragón, lame culos. Sólo espera y cállate.

—Arakita —habló Kinjou esta vez. (¿Lo conocía? ¿Por qué no le habló de esa familia? ¿Quiénes eran?) Imaizumi había esperado que su caballero se mantuviera al margen. Entre más desapercibido pudiera pasar en aquel asunto, mejor para él—. Esa tampoco es forma de expresarse. Mucho menos delante de la reina.

—Cierto —expresó el primero en hablar—. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas ante su alteza?

—¡Tú empezaste, Mizuta! —se defendió Arakita, el lobo—. No quieras dártelas de correcto. Todos aquí sabemos cómo eres. ¡Hasta la reina lo sabe!

Su alteza de Pluma sonrió nerviosa, como si pidiera disculpas mientras asentía suavemente. Las pálidas mejillas de Mizuta se colorearon furiosas por la vergüenza, pero no se calló. Una pelea sin ton ni son se inició entre Mizuta y Arakita, en donde Kinjou trató de poner orden entre ellos y en la que no tardaron en unirse otros miembros de la, hasta ese momento, silenciosa comitiva. Los invitados de la parte posterior cotilleaban en voz alta, pues los gritos a cuello de los caballeros de los respectivos pretendientes opacaban sus venenosas criticas. En el estrado, los reyes de Pluma no sabían cómo poner orden, en tanto que sus miradas se desviaban de vez en vez a una puerta a los costados del estrado, como si en cualquier momento hiciera aparición la dichosa princesa.

Imaizumi suspiró nuevamente y, aprovechando que sus acompañantes estaban demasiado ocupados, se escabulló entre la multitud. Dirigió un par de reverencias a monarcas que conocía y que le dirigieron sonrisas cómplices antes de volver su atención al espectáculo que los caballeros habían montado.

En el pasillo, Imaizumi se acomodó la capa y el cinto de la espada antes de echar a andar. El eco de sus pasos rebotaba en las toscas paredes de piedra. Vagó por el lugar. Miró con poco interés las pinturas que contaban las hazañas del rey y sus antepasados, cuadros que representaban feroces batallas libradas y ganadas por los señores de Pluma; su andar le permitió contemplar suntuosos adornos que supuso eran regalos de reyes de lejanas tierras; e incluso, contempló las armas de valientes caballeros, dejadas ahí en muestra de respeto. Era un pasillo común. No había nada ahí que no conociera, en su propio castillo amurallado, había un poco de eso y aquello.

Contemplaba un cuadro —el rey de dos generaciones anteriores se erguía en lo alto de las escalinatas de una iglesia, con espada en mano. Apaciguaba valientemente la turba de un grupo de rebeldes de tierras remotas—, cuando pasaron aprisa, junto a él, un par de sirvientes. Una chica de cabellos de oro, semblante taciturno y que poco hablaba; el otro, un chico de cabello de carbón quebrado. El chico parecía tener un monólogo, al que la chica asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido mi princesa? —murmuraba el chico. Sus pasos largos y veloces—. El rey y la reina están desesperados...Y el sabio, Makishima, tampoco tiene idea de dónde pueda estar. ¡Démonos prisa, Aoyagi!

Imaizumi los vio partir. Así que la princesa, motivo del caos en el salón, seguía sin dignarse a aparecer.

—Mujeres —murmuró con fastidio y retomó su andar.

Era cierto que quería encontrar a su hermosa señora, la más hermosa de todas las doncellas; dichosa de gracia y pureza, bendecida con la belleza de los ángeles. Y aunque había conocido a otras tantas doncellas en edad de desposar, llenas de primor, ninguna logró cautivarlo. El encantó se rompía en cuanto las oía hablar. Conversaciones huecas y carentes de interés para él. Un puñado de niñas que soñaban con las joyas del paraíso y que carecían de los dones para tenerlas. Y aunque su consejero y sus padres le rogaban porque eligiera a una, Imaizumi se negaba a compartir el resto de sus días con una doncella que le produjera las mismas sensaciones que un vitral de iglesia. Por supuesto, tenía el apoyo de Kinjou, pero su fiel caballero estaba tan impaciente como el resto. "Sé que no es fácil encontrar a tu amada señora. Sólo hazlo pronto o elegirán por ti", y eso sonaba tan terrible como casarse con un ornamento.

De lejos le llegó el sonido de la pelea en el gran salón. Meneó la cabeza. Era tonto para variar, no soportaba el ruido. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de paz? Siguió caminando hasta que las voces se callaron, y para cuando se dio cuenta de adónde lo llevaron sus pies y el largo pasillo, no le apetecía volver. Prefería quedarse ahí en el silencio de los jardines y el frescor de la tarde que lento moría. Respiró hondo. No le gustaba el ruido, prefería el silencio. Pero no como el silencio incómodo y aburrido que flotó en el gran salón antes de que comenzara la pelea. No, prefería un silencio calmo y lleno, de esos en los que cualquier otro sonido está de más.

Y así, mientras festejaba la paz del lugar, pronto su alegría se vio interrumpida por un dulce sonido que flotaba en la soledad del lugar. Imaizumi escuchó atento, no tenía que esforzarse demasiado, la quietud de los jardines llevaban hasta él, con una claridad de ensueño, el suave sonido. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia donde creía que provenía. Y conforme se acercaba pudo percibirlo mejor. Era una voz, dulce y melodiosa. Por aquel lugar, los jardines comenzaban a cambiar a un tupido bosque. En el limite, se detuvo y la vio. Un figurada se perfilaba contra los rayos moribundos del sol. ¿Era ella quien cantaba? Sí, era ella, la de la voz divina. La voz era como una caricia que llegaba a su corazón. Y no sólo su voz, toda ella era preciosa. Un vestido suelto dejaban ver un cuerpo delgado y pequeño como el de una niña, pero con las curvas propias de una mujer; su baja estatura no opacaba en nada su belleza; y por el contrario, se realzaba por el largo manto negro y ondulado que era su cabello y que cubría sus hombros. Sus rizos estaban deliciosamente peinados y tejidos con flores y piedras preciosas. Desde su posición no podía contemplar bien su rostro, por lo que dio unos pasos más hacía ella. La damisela continuó su canto, ignorante del oyente que tenía.

Conforme se acercó, Imaizumi pudo dibujar los tiernos rasgos —nariz pequeña como una patata que le daba un aire infantil; boca de labios finos, que pese a ello dibujaban un apetecible corazón; y pómulos redondos y colorados como manzanas— y no tardó en notar la delicada tela que cubría los ojos de la chica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entorpecer la visión de ese hermoso rostro? ¿Por qué se le negaba la bendición de esos ojos?

La doncella continuaba su trinar. Una canción que contaba la historia de una princesa que por amor vivió y que por amor murió. Imaizumi, seducido por ese bello canto y esa dulce figura, estiró la mano hacia la tela que cubría los ojos y antes siquiera de poder rozarla, la doncella calló y se apartó de un brinco.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó. Aun al hablar su voz era melodiosa. Imaizumi se enfadó consigo mismo por asustarla y por su atrevimiento de querer tocarla. La vio encogida en si misma, sus delicadas manos se aferraban a la joya de su collar —pequeña, redonda y del color del sol—, como si en ella albergara algún hechizo que pudiera salvarla del desconocido. Aun así, era extraño que pudiera notarlo, sus ojos estaban vendados—. No intente callarse —insistió al no recibir respuesta—...puedo oírlo respirar.

Imaizumi se extrañó. ¿Que podía oír qué?

—Lo siento —dijo aprisa. No podía salir de su asombro, pero si la doncella decía que lo escuchaba, debía creerle—. No fue mi intención asustarla. La escuche cantar y...no sé porqué me acerque demasiado. Disculpe mi osadía, mi señora.

Hizo una reverencia, la cual no estuvo muy seguro que pudiera ver. La doncella guardó silencio. Pareció relajarse un poco y ladeó la cabeza con un gesto que a Imaizumi se le antojo inocente.

—¿Me escuchó, mi señor? —Imaizumi asintió. Y de nuevo sus dudas lo asaltarlo, por lo que respondió con un suave sí—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

La doncella se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, como si bastara para ocultar el sonrojo que se extendía por todo su rostro. Era tan dulce.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Imaizumi, de verdad curioso—. Era una canción muy bonita, y su voz hermosa, mi señora.

La chica negó suavemente. Sus rizos negros se movieron graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Dijo que no era gran cosa. Que era una canción que aprendió desde pequeña. Que era como una nana. Imaizumi escuchó atento y sin expresión en el rostro, pensando lo gracioso que era que esa bella damisela hablara de la letra, cuando él elogió la voz. "Demasiado tímida", pensó. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, misma de la que fue consciente y se apresuro a ocultar tras el dorso de su mano. La doncella siguió hablando, contándole acerca de la letra de la canción y su significado; dando su opinión, e incluso comparándola con otras canciones o historias. Castillos enormes de tosca piedra donde habitaban princesas hermosas que soñaban noche y día con el regreso de sus príncipes; gallardos caballeros que combatían en tierras lejanas, siempre encomendados a las bendiciones de sus señoras; paisajes que sólo podían existir en los sueños. Imaizumi escuchaba atento, atraído por la pasión que ponía al hablar y al cantar. Sus manos se agitaban con movimientos gráciles, su voz se adaptaba a cada situación, y sus largos rizos se movían agitados con la suave brisa del crepúsculo, como si eso también fuera parte de su interpretación. Imaizumi se sorprendió, cuando en medio de una narración comenzó a hablarle con palabras de una lengua que sólo los caballeros conocían, y no porque fuera propio de ellos, sino porque era una lengua extranjera que sólo se podía escuchar en las fronteras o en el campo de batalla. Ella las pronunciaba con una delicadeza que parecía estar recitando un poema; no gritos toscos de salvajes, si no cantos dulces de amor y esperanza. "Una mujer culta", y el simple pensamiento le fascino. Por supuesto que tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se debía tal conocimiento, pero se sentía incapaz de interrumpirla. No quería dejar de escuchar su voz que le contaba de la pequeña princesa de piel de oro que fue encerrada en una jaula de cristal por un hechicero malvado.

—Pero ella confiaba en que su amado llegaría y la salvaría...¿mi señor? —se interrumpió de pronto, dudosa.

—¿Sí, mi señora?

—Oh, lo lamento. Es que lleva un tiempo callado y pensé que se habría aburrido. ¡Lo lamento tanto! —su voz fue un remordimiento sincero que llegó al corazón de Imaizumi.

—Mi señora, no podría aburrirme de usted o sus hermosas historias. No he hablado porque soy incapaz de interrumpirla. ¡Quiero escucharla! Quiero saber el final de lo que me cuenta.

La doncella pareció percibir la sinceridad en sus palabras, pues de inmediato su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia y encantadora.

—Mi señor —exclamó feliz al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Imaizumi, con un gesto seguro y hábil, como si supiera dónde estaba el joven. Como si no tuviera ese trozo de tela cubriendo sus ojos —, usted es caballero, ¿no es así? Hábleme de sus hazañas.

El caballero rodó los ojos y mordió el labio con nerviosismo. No es que no tuviera nada que contar, pero tampoco le gustaba alardear de eso y, además, no creía poder hacerlo con el mismo encanto con que lo hacía esa bella chica. Pero la sonrisa entusiasta de esta no le dejaba muchas opciones y lo animaba a intentar.

Entre torpes balbuceos inició su narración. La doncella aun sostenía su mano y sonreía como si de verdad estuviera fascina e interesada en lo que podía decirle. "Lo está", se corrigió. Hizo una pausa, tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar. Su voz fue más clara y alta, sin dejar ese tono tranquilo y aburrido que poseía por naturaleza, pero que la doncella pareció no darle importancia. Lo escuchaba atenta, lanzando expresiones de vez en cuando —"Oh", "ah", "que alivio"—. Y cuando terminó su historia, la bella damisela soltó su mano y aplaudió con entusiasmo. Había lidiado con otras tantas doncellas, princesas candidatas a esposa, y todas reaccionaban a decirle "es usted muy valiente, mi señor" y luego seguían la platica contándole acerca de los problemas que tuvieron esa mañana para elegir un vestido. Pero esa doncella, de ojos ocultos, aplaudía y rememoraba sus partes favoritas de la historia.

—¿Y dijo que era tan grande como usted?

—No, mi señora. Tan grande como un roble.

—¡Oh!

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Imaizumi, esta vez no se preocupó por ocultarla, porque sencillamente se sentía feliz y cautivado. Pero, ¿quién era esa doncella? ¿A qué reino pertenecía? Quería volver al salón y decirle a Kinjou que la princesa de Pluma podía irse por donde había venido, había encontrado a su señora en esa hermosa tejedora de historias con voz de ángel.

Kinjou...la fiesta. Estaba tan entretenido con esa hermosa chica que se olvidó por completo la fiesta de presentación. Bueno, Kinjou no había ido a buscarlo, lo que significaba que seguiría discutiendo con los otros dos, y, por tanto la princesa en paradero desconocido. Escuchó a la doncella llamarlo. La miró atento, hipnotizado por esa pura y frágil belleza.

—Mi señora —su voz fue seria y decidida. La doncella ladeó el rostro con genuina curiosidad—. Necesito saber su nombre. Estoy cautivado con usted.

Las tiernas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y las manos se aferraron de nuevo a la joya que decoraba su cuello. Por un momento Imaizumi temió que le negara el placer, pero pronto los sutiles balbuceos de la chica lo atraparon. Esperó paciente. ¿Cómo debía llamar a su ángel?

—Mi señora.

El encantó que los rodeaba se rompió. Imaizumi rodó los ojos y apretó la quijada al escuchar la voz intrusa de quien menos agradaba. Giró el rostro hacia Midousuji que los miraba atento, con la mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de su espada. ¿Qué hacía ahí ese desquiciado? Estaba apunto de reclamar su impertinencia, cuando la voz de la damisela lo interrumpió:

—¡Midousuji, mi señor! —exclamó alegre. Recogió los bajos de su vestido y anduvo tan aprisa como sus pasos a tientas se lo permitían.

Imaizumi no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió como si lo hirieran de gravedad. Era como si su hombre más leal lo hubiese traicionado. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué conocía a ese asesino disfrazado de rey? ¿Por qué su hermosa señora? Observó en silencio como el rey se adelantaba al encuentro de la doncella, como cogía con delicadeza una de las manos de la chica y como esta se apresuraba a abrazarse a él, con la añoranza reflejada en sus gestos y su sonrisa.

—Mi señora —Midousuji usó una voz calma, lejos de la burlona con la que se dirigía a todos. Pero para Imaizumi era una falacia descarada. Quería intervenir, apartar a su señora de ese monstruo—. La buscan. Ya pasó el momento en que su padre debió presentarla. Su madre, la reina, no está nada alegre. Y sus sirviente están a nada de enloquecer.

¿Qué dijo? Imaizumi no podía creer lo que decía ese ser de lengua larga y venenosa como las de un serpiente. La madre de su señora, ¿la reina? Eso quería decir...

—Lo siento tanto —su disculpa fue sincera. Imaizumi se apiadó de ella. Midousuji, por el contrario, rodó los ojos—. Me he puesto nerviosa con todo esto.

—Zaku. —A Imaizumi no le agradó oír que la llamara de esa manera—. No tiene que ponerse nerviosa. Es algo natural. Y entre más rápido sea este asunto, más rápido volverá a la normalidad.

—Pero...

—¡Nada! —se quejó, la chica se encogió en sí misma.

Imaizumi no pudo soportarlo e intervino. Apartó a la doncella del rey, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, pero al cabo de poco le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de burla.

—Oh, Yowaizumi. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—No tienes porque tratarla así. ¿No escuchaste que está nerviosa?

Midousuji rodó los ojos e hizo un sonido obsceno y estruendoso con la lengua. Imaizumi gruñó, se colocó delante de la doncella para protegerla en caso de que el otro decidiera tomarla a la fuerza.

—No hagas el ridículo antes de tiempo, Yowaizumi. Perdonaré tu osadía si dejas que me lleve a esa zaku.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

Los ojos violetas del rey brillaron excitados por el desafío. Midousuji, rey del reino de Hueso, era bien conocido en otras tierras por su gusto por los duelos y su forma inhumana de aniquilar a sus enemigos. Imaizumi hizo lo posible por apartar la imagen de los cuerpos empalados de los adversarios del rey; esos cadáveres putrefactos que adornaban los limites del castillo de su malévola alteza. Pidió gentilmente a la doncella que se mantuviera apartada y esta le dijo que no era necesario todo eso, que iría por pie propio al salón. Midousuji, con espada en mano y su pesada capa de viaje dejada de lado, volvió a hacer sonar la lengua en señal de que se estaba impacientando. Imaziumi gruñó de nuevo. Un duelo más con ese desquiciado rey y esta vez no lo haría mal. Por su bella señora y para borrar esa enferma sonrisa del rostro del soberano. La doncella insistió una vez más, pero Midousuji la mandó callar. Fue más de lo que Imaizumi podía soportar.

 _Un rey y un príncipe, que desde el momento en que coincidieron, escribieron su rivalidad. La justicia de uno no concebía la atrocidad del otro. Y el otro tildaba de débil a uno por su clemente justicia. Metal y Hueso, rivales de espada. Metal y Hueso, tan contrarios como el día y la noche. Metal y Hueso, uno príncipe y otro rey, la misma edad._

 _Uno, dos. Tres y cuatro. Se disputaban el orgullo cada que podían. Uno, dos. Tres y cuatro. Gana uno, pierde el otro. Gana el otro, pierde uno. Su historia de nunca acabar. Par de cabezones enamorados, que sólo querían impresionar a la damisela de corazón vidente. Metal y Hueso, rivales de batalla. Metal y Hueso, enemigos de corazón. Metal y Hueso, compañeros de tragedia, una princesa._

Del sol quedaban unos últimos destellos, unas pocas estrellas madrugadoras titilaban por única luz. No era suficiente. Imaizumi estaba acostumbrado a combatir bajo todo tipo de condiciones, pero era muy distinto el enfrentarse a Midousuji, cuyos movimientos exagerados y nada comunes hacían difícil el atacarlo o defenderse. El constante chocar de los metales, mezclado con las risitas y los ocasionales kimo de Midousuji, era el único sonido que reinaba en aquel lugar mitad jardín mitad bosque. Una gotitas de sudor caían por su rostro y se mezclaba con la sangre de los ocasionales rasguños que el rey había conseguido hacerle, mientras que él no había podido ni siquiera rozarlo. Cada intento fallido servía para ampliar la desquiciada sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre Yowaizumi? No es posible que hayas empeorado desde la última vez que nos batimos. Pupupu, eres tan patético.

Imaizumi gruñó. En un rápido vistazo miró a la doncella que seguía de pie en el sitio donde la dejó. Parecía nerviosa, quizá, incapaz de guiarse por los sonidos.

—Yo–wa–i–zu–mi.

Aprovechando su momento de distracción, atacó con todo y de frente. Imaizumi a penas pudo reaccionar a detener un ataque directo. El rostro del rey quedó a escasos centímetros del suyo, tanto que pudo percibir con una claridad perturbante, el violeta del los ojos ajenos. Ese violeta que caía vulgarmente en el color del acero. Farfulló y echó todo su peso al frente para desestabilizarlo. Lo vio retroceder un par de pasos y como no sólo logró romper su ataque, si no que también la sonrisa se congeló y se convirtió en una mueca perpleja; Imaizumi no quiso darle tiempo a recuperarse y alzó su espada directamente hacia el rey. Midousuji, en lugar de poner su espada como defensa, puso su propio brazo. El sonido de metal contra metal, hizo saber a Imaizumi, que bajo esa ropas ostentosas de fiesta, llevaba una armadura. Era un hombre de temer.

—Ya me estás hartando, Midousuji.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Yowaizumi —con los dientes apretados.

Los ojos violetas se desviaron por un momento hacia el lugar en que estaba la princesa. Imaizumi pudo percibir algo parecido a la ira teñir esa fría mirada. El rey Lo empujó lejos y al instante salió corriendo en dirección a la doncella. Cuando Imaizumi logró reponerse de la conmoción, buscó con la mirada aquello que apartó la atención de Midousuji del duelo que libraban. Un sujeto, el otro pretendiente cuyo mechón de cabello parecía tener vida propia, quedó con la mano estirada a tan poco de rozar la tela que cubría los ojos de la doncella. La espada del rey del reino de Hueso apuntaba a que le cortaría la mano si se atrevía a seguir. La propia doncella lucía desorientada y llamaba al rey.

—No te atrevas a tocarla. —Su voz fue siseante y fría. Tan amenazante que bastaría para doblegar hasta al más valiente. Imaizumi sintió un escalofrío. Ese pobre sujeto estaba en peligro inminente. Su única reacción fue acercarse para apartar a la doncella. Midousuji no le dijo nada al verlo, y por el contrario, arremetió con mayor gusto contra el otro—. Si no quieres perder algo más que la mano, sabrás lo que te conviene.

La damisela soltó un jadeo mitad sorpresa mitad terror, y se aferró a Imaizumi. El tercer pretendiente bajó el brazo y retrocedió del amenazante filo de la espada. Una sonrisa de apariencia tierna se dibujó en su rostro. Imaizumi sintió un escalofrío al verla.

—Lo lamento, su majestad. Sólo conversábamos, ¿verdad, mi señora? —la mencionada asintió con suavidad.

Midousuji gruñó. Guardó la espada con un movimiento rápido y lleno de ira. Apartó a la chica de brazos de Imaizumi y la llevó con brusquedad de nuevo al castillo. Imaizumi no intentó impedirlo. Por esta vez Midousuji le ganó. Había sido capaz de poner a salvo a la doncella. A salvo de una simple conversación con ese extraño sujeto.

—Es un poco escalofriante, ¿no?

Dio un respingo. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero pronto recordó que no estaba solo. Al girar la mirada, se topó con la misma sonrisa tierna del desconocido. Su actitud era tan fresca, como si ser amenazado por el rey del reino de Hueso fuera pan de su día a día.

—Sí, un poco —admitió al fin Imaizumi. Guardó su espada para después limpiar la sangre que corría por sus mejillas.

—Pensé que tendría el honor de conocer el porqué lo llaman El empalador—siguió hablando el chico. En silencio, Imaizumi tuvo que admitir que pensó lo mismo la primera vez que se enfrentó al rey. El desconocido suspiró y volvió a sonreír—. Habría sido interesante.

¿Era en serio? Y algo de su sorpresa debió reflejarse en su rostro, pues el chico se apresuró a negar y disculparse aprisa.

—Digo, se habla mucho del rey del reino de hueso, y como nunca lo he visto en un campo de batalla...¿has tenido ese honor?

—Sí —respondió con sequedad—. Yo no lo llamaría un honor. Pero si te interesa saber, hace completa justicia a su nombre.

—Oh, entiendo —su voz ya no era tan animosa como al principio, pero la sonrisa permanecía—. Creo que deberíamos volver también. La princesa ha aparecido y nuestros caballeros no tardaran en darse cuenta que no estamos.

Imaizumi asintió y siguió de vuelta al castillo a ese extraño sujeto. Al llegar al salón, Kinjou lo riñó por su momentánea desaparición y puso el grito al cielo cuando notó las heridas de su rostro. "¿Volvió a pelear con el rey Midousuji! Qué voy hacer con usted, alteza". Le acomodó la capa de viaje y limpió lo mejor que pudo su rostro, mientras el rey de Pluma pedía silencio y se disculpaba por el retraso. Imaizumi suspiró derrotado y sus afilados ojos rodaron por el salón antes de fijarse en la delicada figura que reconoció como su bella señora —la vio sonriente, acomodándose una otra vez sus rizados cabellos, mientras le hablaba al oído a un hombre de largo y verdoso cabello—. Apenas apartó la mirada para prestar atención a la presentación de los otros dos pretendientes, no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Midousuji de Hueso, nuestro actual y joven rey —se hizo la oír la voz del caballero que presentaba a Midousuji. Ese mismo que durante la espera se limitó a sonreír amable y nervioso—. Sus tierras son bastas y actualmente apunta a países lejanos. Experto en espada, ha derrotado a tantos enemigos como para poblar una nación entera.

Imaizumi pensó que había faltado mencionar lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser con sus oponentes. La princesa de pluma sonrió al tiempo que sujetaba de nuevo la joya en su cuello.

—Manami de Cristal, príncipe del reino de Cristal. Calmo y astuto —el sujeto que lo presentaba, Arakita, guardó silencio. Como si no creyera sus propias palabras—. Luchó para defender nuestro reino de los barbaros. Diestro en espada y arco, derrotó a...a...a incontables enemigos.

Miró de reojo a Kinjou, y por la expresión de su caballero, no era el único que pensaba que había algo raro ahí. Era cierto que en el momento de hacer la presentación de los pretendientes se solía exagerar sobre sus logros y habilidades. Pero el silencio y duda de Arakita dejaba mucho que desear. De pronto sintió la presión ya conocida de varias miradas puestas en él. Kinjou se adelantó unos pasos. Hizo una profunda reverencia a los reyes de la Pluma, y con voz poderosa inició aquella letanía que Imaizumi bien se conocía:

—Imaizumi de Metal, príncipe del reino de Metal. Su primera batalla fue para sofocar a un grupo de rebeldes que amenazaba con romper la paz de nuestras tierras. Hábil jinete, diestro con la espada y frío estratega.

Un coro de "oh" se elevó a su espalda en el momento en que él dio un paso al frente. Dio sus respetos a los reyes anfitriones, aunque toda su atención estaba puesta en la hermosa princesa.

—Imaizumi de Metal, para servirles —repitió su título, con toda intención de que su señora pudiera escucharlo. Que supiera que uno de los pretendientes era el mismo caballero al que encantó con sus historias y cantos. El mismo caballero que confesó su amor inmediato. Y pareció que su plan dio resultados. La princesa se irguió en su asiento, una dulce pero entusiasta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos delante de su tierno pecho a forma de plegaria.

Sintió la mirada de Midousuji sobre él. A Imaizumi no le quedaba duda que el rey también estaba bastante interesado en la princesa de Pluma y que parecía tener una inusual ventaja sobre él, pero no cedería tan fácil. Respecto a Manami, no estaba muy seguro de sus intenciones. Pero al menos sabía que la princesa no le era indiferente. En conclusión, no podía fiarse de esos dos.

La voz del rey de Pluma captó de nuevo su atención. Dado que había tres pretendientes, y siguiendo las tradiciones de los reinos, se llevaría acabo una competencia donde los caballeros podrían hacer gala de sus habilidades. La disciplina sería elegida por su hija, la princesa Michiko.

Imaizumi sonrió de lado al notar que Michiko daba un bote en su trono al escucharse mencionada. La hermosa doncella guardó silencio, meditando sobre qué tipo de duelo elegir. Entre los reyes invitados se empezaron a escuchar murmullos, algunos señalando y preguntando por la mordaza en los ojos de la princesa. Pero Michiko parecía no escuchar, estaba demasiado ocupada en su elección.

—Elijo...baile.

El salón enmudeció. Los tres pretendiente se miraron entre sí, como si los otros pudieran desmentir lo que habían escuchado, pero la perplejidad pura que reflejaban sus rostros dejaba en claro que sus oídos estaban muy bien.

—Pero Michiko, hija...—el rey sonrió avergonzado y en son de disculpa a sus invitados. El misterioso hombre de cabello verde y la reina ya estaban a su lado, tratando de explicar lo que ocurría.

—¿Está mal? —insistió Michiko. Su duda era tan pura como la perplejidad de los que llenaban el salón—. Pensé que...bueno, como no puedo ver el rostro de estos caballeros, pensé que tampoco sería capaz de ver esas grandes habilidades que presumen. Por eso quiero comprobarlo por mi misma.

El silencio siguió reinando. Ni siquiera los reyes de Pluma sabían qué responder al sincero deseo de su hija. No querían privarla de esa experiencia, pero tampoco querían ofender a sus invitados.

—Kimo...

Imaizumi entornó la mirada al rey de Hueso, pues su simple y vaga interferencia consiguió que Michiko se pusiera nerviosa. No era que el príncipe de Metal se hubiese esperado algo así. Él no bailaba, él combatía. Ninguna de sus enfrentas lo habría preparado para esto.

—Si sus majestades están de acuerdo —se adelantó Manami. Miró primero a Midousuji y luego a él, Imaizumi—, me encantaría llevar acabo el enfrentamiento que propone mi señora.

—Por mi está bien —respondió el príncipe de Metal.

El rey de Hueso gruñó un kimo lleno de fastidio, pero terminó por aceptar. Después de que todos dudaban de la decisión de la princesa, los gritos de jubilo de los presentes no se hizo esperar. Michiko aplaudió tan entusiasta como el resto.

Los caballeros que acompañaban a los pretendientes y el resto de la clase pudiente asistente se replegaron contra las paredes de tosca piedra que hacían al salón. Se hizo traer a los músicos al frente para que tocaran las melodías que la princesa fuera eligiendo. El primero en tomar el desafío fue Manami. Una música alegre inundó el lugar. El príncipe de Cristal tomó con delicadeza la mano de la princesa. La guío por el salón con torpes y bruscos pasos que de vez en vez arrancaban gritos de sorpresa a la chica.

Imaizumi mordisqueó nervioso la punta de uno de sus enguantados dedos. Se sentiría más confiado en un duelo de arco que en esa danza. Pero algo de lógica tenía los argumentos de la princesa. La bella princesa ciega. Ahora comprendía porque llevaba los ojos vendados. Le pareció aun más hermosa, más sincera y más de todo.

La melodía cambió a una más tranquila y fue que percibió la alta figura de Midousuji adelantarse al centro del salón donde Manami seguía jalando de un sitio a otro a la pobre Michiko. Para su sorpresa, el despiadado rey pareció adaptarse aprisa al ritmo de la melodía y la ligereza de la princesa. Algo en su coordinación, hizo pensar a Imaizumi que no era la primera vez que compartían un baile. Conversaban mientras se movían con tal gracia; y la sonrisa tierna y cómplice de la princesa causaron un malestar en el príncipe de Metal. ¿Por qué ese retorcido se llevaba tan bien con su dulce señora? ¿Qué relación tenían? Dios, se sentía impotente. Tendría que dar lo mejor si quería siquiera ser considerado para desposar a tan bella doncella.

—Parecen llevarse bien.

Imaizumi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Manami a su lado. El príncipe peliazul se mecía sobre las puntas de los pies y el extraño mechón de cabello se mecía al ritmo de la melodía. ¿Cuándo se puso a su lado que no lo escuchó?

—Lo note —respondió finalmente. Manami sonrió amplio.

—Podríamos estar en desventaja, ¿sabes? Estamos enemistados en esto, su alteza, pero creo que concordamos en que no es buena idea que Midousuji se quede con el honor, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás diciendo que te das por vencido? Puedo salir ahora mismo y hacer que Kimoisuji quedé en ridículo.

Manami miró incrédulo la sonrisa burlona del príncipe de Metal. Pero de a poco una risa tranquila escapó de sus labios. Agitó una mano delante del rostro, como si espantara un molesto y diminuto animal.

—Nunca dije eso, mi alteza. Me refería más a vigilar al rey —explicó al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con su flequillo de manera distraída. Su mirada de párpados caídos, como si estuviera cansado, seguía el danzar de la pareja—. ¿Por qué crees que un rey como Midousuji podría interesarse en una princesa como ella?

—¿En serio? —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y fue su turno de mirar perplejo al otro príncipe—. A mi parecer la princesa de Pluma es una doncella que tiene lo necesario para ser una gran reina.

—Ja, no lo dudo. Pero...—el silencio coincidió con el repentino cese del baile de la pareja. Parecía que Midousuji y Michiko discutían—. Piensa fríamente. Estamos hablando de Midousuji, El empalador, como pretendiente. Piensa también, en que el reino de Pluma está muy bien ubicado en el mapa. ¿Por qué crees que un rey como Midousuji podría interesarse en una princesa como ella?

Imaizumi miró de reojo a Manami y se topó con una expresión seria que no quedaba de todo con la actitud frívola que había presentado el príncipe hasta ese momento. Y tuvo que admitir que parte de lo que decía resultaba interesante. ¿Por qué necesitaba el rey de Hueso una reina a estas alturas? Al volver la vista se topó con el momento preciso en que Midousuji daba media vuelta y se alejaba a grandes zancadas, dejando al centro del salón a una Michiko enfurruñada.

—La tienes difícil, la princesa ya no está de humor. Suerte.

Imaizumi prefirió ignorar a Manami. Se adelantó con paso calmo, pero decidido a donde la doncella estaba con los brazos cruzados y los tiernos labios torcidos en un mohín de disgusto. Los invitados murmuraban entre ellos y algunos se apartaban aprisa para darle espacio al rey de Hueso que, al parecer, dio la orden de retirada a sus caballeros. Los músicos no sabían qué hacer, los reyes de Pluma no les daban ninguna indicación. Los anfitriones dieron señales de querer acercarse a su hija, pero Imaizumi les pidió una oportunidad con un movimiento de mano. Y con una mirada pidió que la música continuara.

—Mi señora —la llamó suavemente para no sobresaltarla, pero igual la doncella dio un brinquito en su lugar. Pero de inmediato se relajó al sentir que la mano del príncipe se deslizaba por uno de sus brazos, buscando su mano—. Quite esa cara y permítame esta pieza. No ha terminado la prueba.

La vio sonrojarse y asentir suavemente. Se mostró dócil, permitiendo que el príncipe la guiara en el baile. Pero el príncipe tuvo problemas. Se deslizaba por el salón con cierta rigidez. Manami y Midousuji lo hacían parecer fácil pero no era así. Él era un caballero adiestrado en combatir, no en bailar. ¿Qué había estado pensando en aceptar semejante duelo? Al bajar la mirada a la princesa, descubrió que tenía el rostro ladeado y apretaba los labios, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviera. Imaizumi imaginó que intentaba decirle lo pésimo bailarín que era, pero como era demasiado amable para hacerlo, no lo decía.

—Mi señora, tiene mi permiso para hacer notar lo pésimo que soy en esto —dijo con un tono derrotado. La princesa dio un respingo—. Pero no sea muy dura conmigo, mi salón de baile han sido las batallas.

Michiko negó suavemente. Uno de los largos mechones de cabello cayó delicadamente sobre su hombro, rozando el tierno pecho con cada movimiento. Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y alzó su rostro de modo que parecía estar viéndolo a los ojos.

—Mi dulce señor —Imaizumi sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían ante el llamado cargado de amor y significado, ¿o era sólo su imaginación?—. Usted me escuchó cantar y permitió que lo aburriera con mis cuentos infantiles. Después de ser tan bueno y amable conmigo, ¿cómo podría decir cosas horribles de usted?

—No diga eso. No fue gran cosa.

—Ni esto.

Imaizumi quiso contradecirla. Esto sí era la gran cosa, era la prueba para escoger a quien la desposaría. Pero Michiko no le dio oportunidad, estaba ocupada dándole consejos.

—Tiene la esencia, mi señor. Sólo debe relajarse —se detuvo pero pidió a los músicos que siguieran—. Permítame... —hizo una reverencia que Imaizumi se apresuró a imitar—...tome mi mano...—obediente, entrelazó sus dedos con los pequeños de Michiko y pese a la discrepancia, miró como encajaban a la perfección—...respire hondo y acérqueme a usted.

Imaizumi rio de buena gana. Las mejillas de Michiko se colorearon por el atrevimiento. Y aun así, siguió con las indicaciones. "Dé un paso, como los que estaba haciendo antes". Imaizumi titubeó pero hizo lo que le indicaba. Una suave risa salió de labios de la princesa. "No se aleje...míreme". Aquello le sonó a la orden más dulce jamás recibida, una orden que no podría romper por más que quisiera. Michiko, su señora, poseía una belleza deslumbrante y un habla tan interesante. No, podría dejar de mirarla. Y aun con la vista cegada y cubierta por el vendaje, para Imaizumi era como ver directamente al alma de su señora.

—Deje que la música nos guíe.

Y así lo hizo. Poco a poco , Imaizumi se relajó y bailar le resultó más fácil, como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. La música entraba en él, tocaba su corazón y desdibujaba a las personas a su alrededor. Sólo eran su señora y él, embriagados por la melodía y el calor de los candelabros que iluminaban el salón. ¿O era el calor de sus corazones? Se atrevió a hacer girar a la princesa sobre sí misma. Los bajos de su largo vestido se ampliaron, al igual que su largo cabello, dándole el aspecto de una delicada flor que cae mecida por el viento. Una risa delicada pero sincera escapó de Michiko ante el acto. Y al volver a quedar de frente, Imaizumi sintió como se apegaba aun más él. Más confiada, más ansiosa. Su rostro descansando en su pecho.

—¿Sabes? —el príncipe bajó la mirada, pero sólo se topó con la coronilla de la doncella y su tierno perfil, ligeramente ocultó por sus ropas—.Creo que nacimos para estar juntos...como tratar de atrapar el sol, así de extraño es encontrar a alguien como tú...

Imaizumi tardó unos instante en comprender que no le hablaba, que estaba cantando. La escuchó atento, embelesado por esa voz de ángel. Tan dulce y grácil. Cantaba de promesas eternas, que ni montañas ni mares los separarían, que sin importar la distancia y el tiempo estarían siempre juntos. Y cada palabra le pareció sincera, porque las decía ella. Porque tocaba su corazón como una caricia de ternura y eternidad. Si su señora lo creía, él se encargaría de que así fuera. Se enfrentaría a quien fuera y lucharía siempre por ella y porque su canción dejara de ser una promesa y fuera una realidad.

 _Pero, entonces, ¡oh realidad! ¿Por qué eres así de cruel? ¿Por qué no dejas que las dulces promesas de los jóvenes amantes sean una verdad? Déjalos bailar por siempre._

 _Pero no se alejen,_ my lord, my lady _, que lo mejor está por venir. Acérquense, aun no es tarde. No para ustedes, pero sí para los amantes que su historia maldita iniciaron en ese baile de amor inocente. Yo les contaré la verdad de cómo ese príncipe de mirada fría, terminó cantando en los campos de batalla, llamando a la tierna alma de su amada desde el mismísimo infierno. No, no se alejen. Déjenme contarles la historia de esa princesa ciega, pero de corazón atento, que creyó en la inocencia de sus iguales hasta el final._

Canto de pluma

 _¡Llena de gracia! Llena de inocencia. Voz de ángel. Belleza de diosa. Las palabras volaban en el aire como invisibles aves, de boca en boca. Todos decía que el otro decía, que era verdad —y mire que para los chismes, los de arriba no se prestan. Porque uno dijo que el otro dijo que otro más dijo..._ — _. Y la realidad eran tan distinta, tan abrumadora. ¡Llena de gracia! Una pequeña joya mortal. Una fuente bendita que purifica a todos con su sola sonrisa. ¡Lléneme con su beatitud!_

 _Michiko de Pluma, el meollo del asunto. Princesa e hija única y bien amada del rey de Pluma. Joven, discreta y encantadora, era bien conocida en la región por su encanto en apariencia y persona. Siempre sonriente, siempre dispuesta a escuchar y ayudar a quien se lo pidiera. Pero sobre todo, conocida por ser la princesa ciega. Y en su ceguera recaía su encanto._

 _Una princesa que veía sin ver. Conocía el mundo con su corazón y se cegaba a este con su inocencia. Siempre hermosa, siempre alegre. Siempre cautivante por su belleza y porque siempre tenía algo que contar. Una princesa que, como otras, soñaba con su valiente príncipe. Una princesa a la que nunca le faltó los pretendientes, pero a los que nunca cedió, pues su noble y paciente corazón esperó a quien la hizo cantar de pura alegría._

 _¡Llena de gracia! Llena de inocencia. Voz de ángel. La princesa que ve sin ver; que conoce el mundo con su corazón y se ciega a este con credulidad, aun cuando el peligro estaba en quien menos pensaba. Oh, dulce princesa. Si pudieras percibir el peligro inminente que en ti recae..._

Michiko jugueteaba de forma distraída con la joya que adornaba su cuello —pequeña, redonda—, incapaz de hacer más en ese momento. Sentía las delicadas manos de Aoyagi peinar sus cabellos, siempre con calma y cuidado; no necesitaba verla, para saber que su pequeña dama se encargaba de hacer los peinados más bonitos. Lo sentía. El cuidado que ponía al tejer las flores o las joyas en su cabello, o la paciencia que ponía en ordenar sus rizos, como si estuviera obligada a peinar hebra por hebra.

La princesa giró la joya entre sus dedos, inquieta por poder ponerse de pie y salir a los jardines del castillo. No soportaba estar tanto tiempo encerrada en una habitación. Prefería sentir el calor del sol acariciar su piel, el frescor del viento juguetear con su bien peinado cabello y percibir el aroma de las flores flotando a su alrededor y sentir la hierba rozar sus tobillos desnudos mientras corría por los jardines, siempre seguida por algún sirviente que se preocupaba por ella en demasía.

Oía el fru fru de la ropa de Teshima al caminar por la habitación, a momentos acompañados con bajos reclamos a sí mismo por ir tan retrasado en sus deberes. Porque su mozo se esforzaba día con día para tener todo ordenado para ella. Que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y así, evitarle algún tropiezo; para asegurarse que se sintiera siempre cómoda. Irónicamente, Michiko se sentía apabullada con tantas atenciones dedicadas a su persona. Era la princesa, cierto, pero no le gustaba que exageraran los cuidados por su condición.

Nacer cegada a la primavera. Por supuesto que el castillo y el reino se llenó de alegría y jubilo. Pero hubo quienes consideraron su nacimiento como una maldición. Pero, según lo que le contaban sus padre y sus poco recuerdos, creció tan normal como cualquier niño. Alegre, entusiasta y juguetona. Curiosa como cualquier crío, a veces demasiado para tratarse de una pequeña princesa. Creció en las sombras de su vista, como si la oscuridad reinante fuera normal. Y en realidad nunca se habría enterado que su normalidad no era tan normal, de no ser por su primo, el duque Naruko. "¿Por qué tus ojos lucen así? ¿Es por qué no puedes ver?" En su momento no entendió lo que quería decirle. ¿Ver? ¿Cómo que no podía ver? ¿Qué era eso? Y aunque en un inicio se afligió por eso, pronto reparó en que no necesitaba su vista. Porque ella podía _sentir, oler, escuchar_. El mundo se dibujaba ante ella con el resto de su cuerpo y que era tan normal como el resto, tan normal como ella quisiera.

Por supuesto, Naruko se disculpó con ella por haberla ofendido. Michiko lo escuchó y la voz de su primo, normalmente juguetona y escandalosa, era ahogada y carente de entusiasmo. Michiko podía _escuchar_ y _sentir_ que el arrepentimiento de su primo era sincero. Por supuesto que no lo disculpó, porque nunca se sintió mal por su curiosidad. Al contrario, se sentía gradecida con él por atreverse a señalarle que su mundo de tinieblas no era lo que creía.

Siguió creciendo y desenvolviéndose con naturalidad, el resto de su cuerpo suplía su falta de vista. Su tacto se deleitaba con el calor del día y se encantaba con el frescor de la noche; su oído aprendió a distinguir el andar de una y otra persona, sobre todo de quienes compartían más tiempo con ella; y su nariz le permitía saber cuando las cocineras ponían la cena en los fogones. "Hoy será pato", dijo convencida a su padre. El rey quiso jugar con ella, y dijo que sería venado. Michiko rio y se regodeó en su asiento cuando su padre le hizo saber su desilusión por la cena.

—Mañana saldré a cazar —le informó su padre.

—Entonces mañana habrá venado para la cena.

Su madre celebró su broma. Su padre no tardó en secundarla. Sus padres nunca se lamentaban de su condición, por el contrario no paraban de mimarla y agradecer lo sana y alegre que era.

Pero, por supuesto, no todo en su vida era color de rosa. Aunque fingía no prestar atención, escuchaba como otros reyes le aconsejaban a su padre deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible; o que considerara la idea de procrear otro heredero que no estuviera defectuoso. Por supuesto su padre nunca les ponía atención. Para él, era una princesa como cualquier otra. No, era aun más hermosa y sabia. "Los dices porque soy tu hija". Pero su padre tenía algo de razón, era una princesa como cualquier otra. Los pretendientes no le faltaban, por ende, las propuestas de matrimonio le caían de vez en vez. (Y ni hablar de todo esos regalos que recibía como ofrendas de esos caballeros que querían impresionarla —acarició con ternura el adorno en su cuello. Si la mitad de esos caballero fueran un poquitín considerados...—). Pero Michiko aun no estaba lista. Aun era joven y tenían muchas cosas que aprender si algún día quería llegar a ser una reina justa y hermosa como lo era su madre; pero sobre todo, una reina digna de su noble caballero. No le gustaba ofender a sus pretendientes con su negación, muy pocos habían reaccionado de forma exaltada, unos más se limitaban a agradecerle por escucharlos y desearle la felicidad que se merecía, y unos más la seguían frecuentando como si nada hubiera pasado y la consideraban una estimada amiga a la que deseaban ver feliz —Midousuji y Manami eran un buen ejemplo de ello—. Ah, porque a Michiko tampoco le faltaban las ilusiones y tenía bien claro lo que quería. Su valiente y noble caballero que sólo tuviera rezos para ella. Pero que también no la tratara diferente por su pequeño desperfecto y, al contrario, la considerara como cualquier chica en edad de casarse e incluso mejor. Y lo había encontrado, ¿no? Y esta vez se sentía lista para el matrimonio y todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

Bufó con impaciencia y soltó la joya con la que había estado jugueteando todo el rato.

—¿Ocurre algo, mi princesa? —la voz dulce y suave de Aoyagi la sobresaltó y negó con cierta rigidez por temor a arruinar el peinado en que su pequeña dama había estado trabajando tan arduamente.

La chica rubia pareció notarlo, porque una risita divertida y tierna escapó de sus labios. Colocó sus manos pequeñas, y un tanto ásperas por todas las tareas que hacía, sobre los estrechos hombros de Michiko y al instante siguiente la princesa sintió el roce de la mejilla de Aoyagi sobre la suya.

—Mi princesa, si usted se despeina, será un honor para mi volver a peinarla.

Michiko sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Hizo un mohín de disgusto con los labios, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle, Aoyagi beso su mejilla de forma rápida y juguetona. Teshima parecía estar atento a ellas, pues Michiko no podía escucharlo moviéndose por la habitación.

—¿Qué le preocupa, mi señora? —insistió la chica. La princesa dejó de sentir la calidez de su dama en su rostro. Imaginó que se habría incorporado y que esperaba paciente una respuesta. Un ligero crujido le hizo saber que Teshima seguía con ellas, quizá tendiendo la cama.

—Debería estar alegre, señora mía —intervino el chico. Un sutil fruu fruu le confirmó que el otro estaba ocupado con su lecho—. Debería estar feliz, el príncipe Imaizumi vendrá a visitarla.

—Su prometido —corrigió Aoyagi.

Michiko dio un bote en su asiento y sus mejillas, que recién se refrescaban por las acciones de su dama, volvieron a encenderse. Teshima y Aoyagi sonrieron de lado, encantados por la reacción tierna y pudorosa de su alteza. La princesa, enfundada en un vestido suelto de brillante tela color rosa, cubría sus mejillas en un vano intento por ocultar su vergüenza, o quizá su entusiasmo. Su cabello rizado se alzaba en un alto tocado y se entrelazaba con sus piedras preciosas favoritas. "Son tan pequeñas y redondas", dijo alegre cuando recibió el obsequio en sus manos.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz —exclamó aprisa. Posó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—¿Es por lo que pasó con el rey de Hueso?

Toda la animosidad de Michiko desapareció. Cabeceó un poco. No había querido pensar, ni admitirlo, pero sí. Por lo general no le gustaba meterse en asuntos de guerra, pero tampoco podía hacer oídos sordos a estos, y mucho menos cuando las cosas involucraban a dos de sus estimados amigos. Hacia unos días recibió la vista de Manami de Cristal. (Después de que se anunciara que Imaizumi había ganado el honor de desposar a la princesa de Pluma, el príncipe de Cristal se acercó a ambos y les deseó buenaventura y pidió a Michiko el honor de su amistad. "He quedado cautivado con usted mi princesa, por favor, no me prive de su dulce compañía". Y por supuesto que Michiko no se pudo negar. Habían tenido un inicio lleno de tropiezos —y no sólo se refería al desastroso baile—, y siendo tan curiosa como era, quería conocer a Manami. Sobre todo porque algo extraño había en ese príncipe. No podía percibir nada de él. Ni sonido alguno al moverse, o esa presencia que le indica cuando está cerca o al menos en la misma habitación). El príncipe llevaba un tiempo sin visitarla, ¿el motivo? Una guerrilla en sus fronteras. Y no era cualquier guerrilla, se trataba de un grupo de barbaros enviados por el rey de Hueso.

Michiko no supo qué responder —quizá por qué no quería responder—. No era un secreto para ella la fama que poseía su señor Midousuji ante otros reyes. Sabía que era un poco especial, que sus manos estaban tan manchadas de sangre, que ningún otro caballero alcanzaría su cifra en una vida. Lo sabía, porque el olor a muerte lo seguía y porque el propio Midousuji no tuvo reparó en contarle acerca de los empalamientos. Pero Michiko también sabía que era un hombre bondadoso. No era la primera vez que oía las quejas de otros reinos hacia su señor y amigo. Pero por lo que Manami le contaba, el altercado había iniciado así sin más. Ni un motivo para atacar.

¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué decir? Y aunque habría tratado de no prestar atenión al asunto, el nombre de Midousuji volvía de forma insistente a su memoria, con cada roce de sus dedos en la infinidad de regalos que adornaban su habitación. Obsequios dados por su señor de Hueso.

Suspiró con tristeza. Sintió las manos de Aoyagi apretar sus hombros. Una suave disculpa por parte de Teshima flotó hasta sus oídos. Michiko negó suavemente, en un intento por decirles que estaría bien. Quiso reafirmar su sentir cuando de pronto Michiko pudo escuchar algo de revuelo venir desde los jardines y que tenía repercusión en el vestíbulo, y unos pasos largos pero calmos acercarse por el pasillo. Teshima y Aoyagi se sobresaltaron cuando la princesa se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió hacia la puerta. Al otro lado de la misma, con el puño en alto con la intensiones de tocar, estaba Makishima el "nana" y sabio de confianza de la princesa.

—Está aquí, ¿verdad?

El hombre alto, delgado y de cabello largo, y de un anormal color verde, la miró sorprendido.

—¿Para qué pregunta lo obvio, mi señora? Sho.

Michiko sonrió amplió. No esperó a que le dieran indicaciones, pasó de largo a Makishima y corrió por el pasillo con una soltura y velocidad propia de alguien, quien pese a no ver se sabe de memoria el recorrido. Muchas veces sus padres, y la misma servidumbre, trató de persuadirla de tan temeraria acción, pero Michiko se las ingeniaba para demostrarles que no había nada de que preocuparse—sólo que perdía el estilo refinado que una princesa debía poseer, ¿no?—.

Cogió los bajos de su vestido y bajó las escaleras lo más aprisa que podía. Escuchaba la algarabía habitual que inundaba el castillo cuando recibían visitas. Voces de hombres, alegres pero cansadas llenaban el vestíbulo, y entre ellas pudo percibir esa que era suave y un tanto fría, pero que para ella era un leño ardiente en su piel y corazón.

—¡Princesa! —escuchó a uno de los mozos—. No corra, por favor.

Michiko rio y como si se tratara de un desafío, bajó aun más aprisa. Su cabello golpeteaba en su espalda con cada paso y una de las tiras de la tela de sus ojos, cayó al frente, cubriendo graciosamente sus tiernos pechos. Otras mujeres también quisieron detenerla, pero no lo haría. Tenía claro a donde quería llegar.

—Mi señora.

Ya no sólo percibía su voz, podía sentir su presencia. Su piel se erizó al anticipar el calor de su príncipe, ese calor que tanto añoró por noches enteras. De un saltó bajó el resto de las escaleras, y sin temor a equivocarse, se arrojó a los brazos de quien estaba más cerca.

—¡Imaizumi, mi dulce señor!

Escuchó un quejido ahogado de sorpresa, y al instante unos brazos cálidos y conocidos rodearon su cintura.

—Michiko, debes tener cuidado. Eso fue peligroso —el tono del príncipe era una mezcla de regañina y risa. Al parecer estaba feliz por tan efusivo recibimiento. Pese a ello, la doncella no pudo evitar hacer un tierno mohín de indignación.

—Pero estoy acostumbrada. Conozco el castillo muy bien —se defendió. Imaizumi rodó los ojos, pese a saber que ella no podía verlo.

—No lo dudo, pero un tropiezo es algo que nadie puede prever —la expresión de la princesa fue de terror y derrota puro. Al parecer no había concebido esa posibilidad. Imaizumi rio divertido y acarició con ternura una de las mejillas—. Sólo ten más cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada.

—Está bien —su tono se oyó algo apagado. El príncipe la vio meditar por unos instantes antes de sonreírle amplio y con entusiasmo—. Sí, tendré más cuidado. Pero igual seguiré corriendo a mis anchas.

Esta vez las risas de la servidumbre del castillo se hizo oír, insegura y nerviosa, no sabiendo bien si su alteza lo decía en serio o en broma. El espíritu alegre se opacó de pronto por el carraspeo de Kinjou, quien le recordó al príncipe que tenía que presentar sus respetos al rey antes de irse a jugar con la princesa. Michiko aceptó encantada ese trato dulce por parte del leal caballero de Imaizumi, quien se puso incómodo por el comentario. Michiko pudo sentirlo en su toque de repente tenso, pero que por ningún motivo la apartó.

Pero el rey no estaba, informó la propia princesa, había salido de cacería y volvería más tarde. Escuchó los cómicos balbuceos de Kinjou por buscar una excusa para retener a su señor, momento que Michiko aprovechó para coger la mano de su amado y salir corriendo hacia los jardines.

Sintió el calor acariciar sus mejillas y al viento juguetear con algunos cabellos que se soltaron en su carrera. La mano de Imaizumi se afianzó con fuerza a la suya y en un par de ocasiones le pidió que se detuviera; pero su voz no era seria, su tono frío trataba de ocultar el encanto que sentía por la situación. Michiko hizo como si girara a verlo por su hombro para dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta. Imaizumi no pudo con eso. Se detuvo de golpe y jaló a la princesa hacia él. Michiko tropezó sorprendida por el abrupto movimiento, pero de inmediato se relajó al sentir que chocaba con el cálido y amplio pecho de su príncipe. Suspiró encantada al percibir el aroma de Imaizumi que era el metal de la armadura, mezclado con la esencia perfumada de algún árbol y el aroma propio de Imaizumi, agrio pero agradable. Le gustaba ese olor y ese calor. Le gustaba Imaizumi, se sentía protegida y querida en brazos de su señor. Y era así desde el día que lo conoció.

Se sentía cómoda hablando con él. Era difícil de explicar, pues era la primera vez que hablaban, además no era que otros no le inspiraran confianza a explayarse con sus historias. Pero no era lo mismo que cuando hablaba con Naruko, con quien solía pasar más tiempo jugando y bromeando que hablando seriamente; también era distinto a cuando hablaba con Midousuji, con el rey era el eterno ciclo de descifrar qué intentaba decirle con tan pocas palabras, y aunque en un inicio podía escucharla llegaba un momento en que no tenía reparo en mandarla callar; por supuesto, también era distinto a cuando conversaba con Maakishima, quien era un hombre sabio que a cada rato tenía que recordarle que esta era la vida real y no una de esas historias que tanto le gustaba cantar. Con Imaizumi era un poco de todos; podía bromear, pero hablar seriamente cuando era necesario; a veces se sentía torpe por no entender lo que su príncipe quería decirle, pero él siempre estaba dispuesto a excusarla y escuchar atento sus historias. "Eres mi realidad aparte. Eres mi dulce fantasía en este mundo".

Siendo sincera, en un principio creyó que le había pasado algo así como el dichoso amor a primera vista —aunque, por supuesto, en ella no aplicaba de forma literal—; que se había prendido a Imaizumi por simple capricho. Pero después del baile tuvo más tiempo para conocer al príncipe y descubrió encantada que el hombre era tan fascinante como lo recordaba. Que no había perdido nada de su encanto, que al contrario, estaba más fascinada con él. Y viceversa. ¿Capricho, real? No lo sabía bien, pero era feliz y quería disfrutar de esto mientras durara, y esperaba que eso fuera por siempre.

—Michiko, sabes que no podemos seguir haciendo eso de huir cuando seamos reyes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por eso hagámoslo ahora —su risa juguetona se contagió al chico quien se contentó con atraerla más hacia sí—. Te echaba tanto de menos.

—Lo sé. Lamento no haber venido antes. He tenido asuntos que atender.

Sus dedos juguetaban con las puntas de la mordaza de los ojos de su amada. Imaizumi sentía curiosidad por ese trozo de tela. Sabía que Michiko no lamentaba su vista velada, que a decir verdad se sentía bastante cómoda con su condición. Así que no lograba explicarse por qué los ocultaba. Y Michiko no le contaba nada sobre ello, pero si se mostraba algo recelosa de la mano que trataba de tocar el vendaje. Imaizumi se sentía bastante satisfecho con que lo dejará tocar de esa manera.

—¿Está todo bien en tu reino?

—Algo así —Michiko notó un ligero titubeo en la voz de su príncipe, como si tratara de convencerse a él mismo de sus palabras. O como si tratara de ocultarle algo a ella.

—¿Mi señor?

—No te preocupes, amada mía. Es...son unos barbaros en las fronteras de mi tierra —jadeó sorprendida. Imaizumi quiso pensar que su reacción se debía a preocupación o algo así—. Pero no te preocupes, he logrado mantenerlos a raya.

—¿Barbaros? —Imaizumi asintió, pero su voz de nuevo fue extraña para Michiko—. Dime la verdad. ¿Fueron enviados por mi señor de Hueso?

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos. Michiko sintió como si algo oprimiera su corazón al tiempo que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, tampoco es que tuviera algo que decir. Se sentía devastada.

Imaizumi, guardó silencio. Frotando sus enguantadas manos en los delicados brazos de su amada. A él no le gradaba de nada el rey de Hueso; tampoco aceptaba que su princesa tuviera una relación amistosa con Midousuji. "Preferiría que mantuvieras la distancia". Le había dicho una y otra vez, pero Michiko se mostraba testadura y parecía defender a capa y espada al malévolo rey. Y ahora, ahí estaba sufriendo por esa noticia, llorando amargamente mientras le explicaba que Manami la visitó y le contó exactamente lo mismo; y que se negaba a creer que el rey fuera capaz de semejante atrocidad.

Imaizumi se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar un par de insultos al otro por tener así a Michiko. La acunó en sus brazos para tratar de calmarla. Y poco a poco no quedó del llanto más que tiernos hipidos.

—Prométeme que hablaras con él — pidió en voz baja, opacada por tener el rostro ocultó en el pecho del chico—. Midousuji es incapaz de algo así y mucho menos sin motivos. Por favor...

—Lo prometo. —No le agradaba de nada esa idea, pero al sentir que su princesa se relajaba por completo ante sus palabras, supo que valdría la pena intentarlo. "No te mereces la benevolencia de mi señora, Midousuji"—. Trataré de arreglar las cosas con él. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, deje de llorar, mi bella señora. Has arruinado tu venda.

Estiró la mano hacia el rostro de la doncella, su intención era acariciar el vendaje, pero sus dedos quedaron suspendidos a corta distancia. Michiko se sonrojó ante la observación y ladeó el rostro al sentir la cercanía de la cálida mano de su señor en su rostro. No, a sus ojos. Comprendió lo que quería hacer. Y se lo permitiría. Confiaba en Imaizumi, el príncipe de Metal, su futuro esposo.

Apartó los solitarios mechones de pelo que se habían soltado de su peinado, para que sus manos no tuvieran problemas en desatar el nudo. Imaizumi contuvo la respiración al comprender lo que hacía su doncella. La tela delicada, y de color a juego con el vestido, cayó suavemente, descubriendo los parpados caídos de la princesa. Respiró hondo y poco a poco comenzó a parpadear hasta dejar desnudos sus ojos. Fue más consciente de la mirada del príncipe sobre ella, se sentía desnuda. Sus manos estrujaron nerviosas la mordaza. No podía percibir nada por parte de Imaizumi. ¿Qué pasaba? De seguro le era desagradable. Bajó el rostro decepcionada. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo sintió un par de dedos rozar su mentón, obligándola a alzar el rostro.

—¿Mi señor?

—Eres hermosa.

Las cuencas cristalinas se llenaron como manantial. Unas lágrimas traicioneras de felicidad escaparon por el rabillo del ojo, al tiempo que una sonrisa cargada de alivio se dibujaba en el tierno rostro de la princesa.

Para Imaizumi, Michiko era hermosa, no había duda. Pero ahora que tenía el honor de ver directamente a esos ojos cristalinos supo que la palabra era una blasfemia para intentar describirla. Había oído decir que la mirada es la ventana de alma, y era cierto. La de Michiko era clara, porque su alma era así: clara y fácil de leer. Ni su mirada ni su alma tenían algo que ocultar.

Inclinó el rostro para poder besar con delicadeza los párpados de su doncella. Michiko sintió el cálido roce lleno de ternura y amor. Ahora más que nunca estaba segura que Imaizumi era la persona indicada.

—Mi dulce señor —lo llamó. Le ofreció el trozo de tela que había estado cubriendo sus ojos hasta ese momento—. Llévelo con usted a donde sea, para que recuerde que siempre estaré aquí rezando por su bien y su pronto regreso.

—Michiko...mi dulce señora. No entiendo que he hecho para merecer tantas bendiciones. Con tenerte a mi lado es más que suficiente.

—Esto es algo más. Porque siempre estaré a tu lado. Oh, Imaizumi, te quiero tanto.

No hubo respuesta. No era necesaria porque el sentimiento era mutuo.

 _Si tanto se querían, ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarlos? ¡Oh, cruel desgracia anunciada! Maldito baile de amor. Déjalos bailar eternamente. ¿Qué no ves que su amor es sincero? Oh, no puedo soportar tanto dolor._

 _No se alejen. Está historia apenas alcanza su cumbre. Acérquense y escuchen lo último que se supo de la princesa llena de gracia que por amor vivió y que por inocencia murió. La princesa que veía sin ver y que su perdición fue su condena._

 _No se alejen. Y escuchen cómo es que el príncipe mirada fría y triste se convirtió en el cantor de plegarias. El príncipe que se dejó engañar por el vil bellaco y vio perecer a su amor. El príncipe que aun ahora espera a que termine el día para poder reunirse con su amada._

 _Yo les diré la verdad. Sean pacientes, que esto no hace más que empezar._

Canto de pluma y metal

 _Los hombres marchaban. Seguían a su príncipe, gallardo caballero, que una guirnalda más había tejido en su capa de gloria. Una intrusión más logró detener, aunque fastidiado ya estaba, ¿qué buscaba el rey de Hueso con esos tontos movimientos? No lo sabía y eso lo cansaba. Pues a su doncella una promesa había realizado. Hablar con él debía, aun cuando no fuera opción. Pues ya no sólo él y Manami de Cristal tenían ese problema —"Cuida bien de la princesa, por favor"_ — _; gota a gota, se iba enterando que en otros reinos la desgracia se cernía con la misma máscara._

 _Había pasado un tiempo desde que visitó a su amada. Y aunque deseara poder estar a su lado, sus responsabilidades lo llamaban y eso debía explicarle lo qué ocurría, pero era probable que ella ya lo supiera. Y en ese caso, debía consolarla. Prometerle que todo llegaría a buen puerto; y entonces, sólo se preocuparían de su mutua felicidad._

 _Los hombres marchaban. Seguían a su gallardo príncipe allá a donde iba, sin saber que se encaminaban a la misma muerte y desesperación._

 _Baile maldito. Destino ruin. Déjales bailar por siempre..._

Cuando uno de sus exploradores le trajo la noticia que un grupo de barbaros se acercaba al reino de Pluma, Imaizumi vio eterno el camino hasta el lugar. Todo el camino arreó con fuerza al caballo. Desde su posición aun le quedaban dos días, debía recortar ese tiempo y llegar aprisa al reino de su amada. Y aunque la tropa que lo acompañaba era pequeña, se sentía confiado en que podrían dar batalla. Además, el enemigo se decía barbaros, pero bien conocía que se trataba de Midousuji. Se conocía sus sucias artimañas, bastaría con el ejército de Pluma para plantarle frente.

Arreó una otra vez su montura, desesperado por no poder ir más aprisa, ignorando los constantes llamados de Kinjou porque mantuviera la calma o que tuviera cuidado con el terreno. Pero a Imaizumi poco le importaba si el atajo era todo un nuevo camino por explorar, tenía que darse prisa.

¿Qué tramaba Midousuji? ¿Su intención siempre fue apoderarse del reino de Pluma? Y pensar que Michiko confiaba en él, siempre lo excusaba con otros reyes; e incluso, a él le pidió que hablara con el rey de Hueso antes de llevar las cosas a la guerra. O Michiko pecaba de indulgente o Midousuji era tan ruin, que no le importaba traicionar la confianza de la princesa. Como fuera, en realidad ya no importaba cuál era la verdad. Tenía que darse prisa. Nunca perdonaría al malévolo rey si osaba poner una mano encima de su hermosa señora.

n-n-n-n

El caballo cayó muerto de agotamiento. El viaje de dos días se redujo a uno, aunque el atajo también había servido de algo. Pero esos detalles estaban de más. Imaizumi miró con horror el campo de batalla en que se habían convertido las fronteras del reino de pluma. Un jardín de cadáveres y ríos de sangre que corrían libres por sobre los estandartes que reconocían a los caballeros como tropas del reino de Hueso. Miró con extrañeza, al andar aprisa por entre los escombros, hombres que lucían un estandarte más: el reino de Cristal. ¿Manami estaba ahí? Una pizca de alivio sintió que florecía en su pecho. Sabía que el príncipe peliazul tenía en alta estima a Michiko y que no permitiría que algo le ocurriera.

—Han avanzado demasiado en tan poco tiempo —comentó Kinjou, unos pasos por detrás—. No sé si es estrategia o pura fuerza bruta, pero Midousuji parece imparable.

—Por favor —gruñó Imaizumi. Una mueca de burla e ira se pintó en su rostro. Sus afilados ojos se estrecharon a un más, su pupila era apenas un punto en el blanco de sus ojos. Apretó los dientes y cerró la mano en la empuñadura de su espada—. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo bajo que ha caído Midousuji? No sólo trae a sus tropas. Sabrá Dios cuántos barbaros están de su lado.

Kinjou suspiró derrotado. Imaizumi miró al resto de su pequeño ejército. Todos sus hombres lucían cansados y la mitad habían perdido su montura por el atroz viaje, pero no se detendría. Combatiría por defender esa tierra preciosa; por darle su merecido a ese rey que nunca fue de su agrado; pero, por sobre todo, por proteger a su hermosa señora.

—Tenemos que llegar al castillo antes que logren tomarlo —informó a sus hombres. "Antes de que se acerqué a Michiko"—. Pluma y Cristal son nuestros aliados. Alzar sus espadas contra todo aquel que se levante en nombre de las tierras de Hueso y su señor. Matarlos. Acabar con ellos y sus aliados los barbaros. No podemos permitir que imponga su ley. ¡Por nuestra tierra y su paz! ¡A pelear! —"Por mi amada señora. Por Michiko".

n-n-n-n

Michiko dejó en paz la joya que siempre adornaba su cuello cuando percibió ruidos por todo el castillo. Se aferró al brazo de Makishima, quien la acompañaba en ese momento. El hombre le pidió calma, pero pudo escucharlo soltar una serie de palabras en su lengua de origen y por la entonación, Michiko dedujo que eran palabras nerviosas mezcladas de maldiciones. La princesa se aferró aun más, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Tratan de entrar al castillo...¿verdad?

Makishima no se molestó en responder, sujetó con fuerza de su mano y la guio aprisa fuera de su habitación. En los pasillos, los gritos y sonidos rebotaban en las toscas paredes de piedra, haciendo ensordecedor el sonido. Michiko no podía percibir nada con claridad. Eran gritos, algunos lloriqueos y el lejano chocar de los metales. La mano de Makishima la sostenía con firmeza. Pero no sabía a dónde la guiaba. Era tal su nerviosismo que su memoria le fallaba. Sus pies no podían leer el camino por el que andaban. Vagas ventiscas de aire despeinaban su ondulado cabello al pasar delante de las ventanas, y el sonido de la batalla se hacía aun más y más en ese breve lapso.

—¡Por aquí!

¿Qué? ¿Quién? Movió el rostro de un lado a otro, tratando de capturar de dónde provenía la voz o mínimo quién era. Gritó asustada cuando perdió el contacto de la mano de Makishima y sintió que otras se aferraban a sus brazos.

—Es Teshima y Aoyagi. —Le informó Makishima—. Debe calmarse, princesa. Nos mantendremos ocultos. ¿De acuerdo?

Michiko asintió, aun desorientada. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió inútil, desesperada por su ceguera; sus otros sentidos parecían haberla abandonado también. No podía percibir nada con claridad y eso la asustaba. Indefensa, se dejó guiar por sus sirvientes hasta una habitación. ¿Cuál? No lo sabía. Pero aun ahí podía escuchar a la perfección la batalla que se librara en los alrededores del castillo.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Y mi padre? —Su voz salió a trompicones. Sus lagrimas seguían cayendo y la venda de sus ojos estaba humedecida por estas.

—La reina está a salvo y oculta en la otra torre. —Le informó Teshima con falsa calma. Su voz era tan alta y ansiosa, como nunca antes la había escuchado—. El rey está con sus hombres. No tardará en salir al frente de la batalla.

Eso no sirvió para calmar a la princesa. Teshima quiso corregirse pero era tarde. Michiko había estallado en un llanto sonoro y nervioso. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? "Imaizumi...por favor..."

n-n-n-n

El aire olía a sangre y el sonido de las espadas al chocar se confundía con los gritos de los pueblerinos quienes ya no sabían a dónde correr para esconderse.

Imaizumi sentía el sudor resbalar por su frente y mezclarse con la sangre, propia y la que salpicaba de sus enemigos. Deslizó su espada por el pecho de uno de sus enemigos, de forma limpia y precisa.

Poco a poco su batallón había logrado romper la muralla de los hombres de Hueso y penetrar al centro de la batalla, donde los caballeros de Pluma y Cristal hacían lo posible por mantener a los malvados al margen.

Imaizumi se hizo paso a través de los duelos, seguido de cerca por Kinjou. Tenía que acercarse lo más posible al castillo y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Al mismo tiempo buscaba a Midousuji entre los pequeños ruedos de guerreros. ¡Cuánto ansiaba ver su asquerosa cara de lagarto congestionada por la sorpresa al saberlo ahí! Su mano hormigueaba bajo la empuñadura de su espada, como si su arma clamara por la sangre de ese rey. Kinjou, a su espalda, le pidió que tuviera cautela. Que no se dejara llevar por sus emociones en un duelo con Midousuji.

—Nunca has sido capaz de superarlo —recordó su leal caballero. Imaizumi gruñó. Siempre había una primera vez para todo y hoy era el día en que le demostraría a ese desquiciado empalador que era mejor que él.

Se quedó quieto al darse cuenta que había avanzado hasta acercarse a la entrada del castillo y que un grupo de barbaros trataban de forzar la entrada.

—¡Kinjou! —el hombre asintió, dispuesto a seguirlo allá al centro del conflicto. Pero antes de que pudieran avanzar, a su lado apareció un soldado de cabello claro y dentadura irregular: Mizuta.

—¿Qué? ¿Aun no han podido hacer algo con eso? —se quejó el caballero sin notar la presencia de Imaizumi—. ¡No es posible!

—¡Tú!

Mizuta miró de reojo y alcanzó a esquivar la espada del príncipe de Metal. Miró entre sorprendido y ofendido al otro, como si no esperara su presencia en ese sitio.

—No permitiré que entren al castillo —amenazó Imaizumi, su voz fue rabiosa. Baja, pero lo suficientemente fría para alertar a Mizuta. El hombre quiso decir algo, pero Imaizumi lanzó un golpe que una vez más Mizuta esquivó por poco.

—Hey, espere, su alteza...

Pero Imaizumi no quería escuchar. Mizuta retrocedió. No intentaba atacarlo siquiera y eso enfureció aun más al príncipe de Metal. ¿Tan cobardes eran las tropas de Midousuji? ¡Era un insulto! En algún momento, Mizuta tropezó con el arco de un soldado caído. Imaizumi alzó la espada en alto, dispuesto a enterrarla en el blando pecho de ese hombre. Pero antes siquiera de hacer un movimiento un susurro por parte de Kinjou lo alertó.

—La puerta...

Mizuta e Imaizumi miraron hacia la entrada del castillo. La enorme puerta de madera había cedido y un tropel confuso de soldados se peleaban por entrar y defender. O entrar y atacar.

—¡La puerta!

El tono angustioso de Mizuta le resultó extraño a Imaizumi, pero bastó para recordar que ahora, más que nunca no tenía tiempo que perder. Si Michiko estaba adentro...

n-n-n-n

—¡Entraron! —exclamó nervioso Teshima cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación en que estaban resguardados—. Vienen hacía acá.

—¡Sho!

Michiko permaneció quieta, muda y blanca del susto. Apenas sintió el brazo de Makishima rodearla por los hombros mientras decía que debían moverse. Se dejó guiar. Se sentía como una simple muñeca, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que poner sus vida en manos de ese hombre y sus sirvientes. "Imaizumi, mi señor...por favor" clamaba para sus adentros una y otra vez. Pidiendo que su plegaria fuera escuchara por Dios y que le trajera a su príncipe. Que Imaizumi llegara y la salvara, que le dijera que todo estaría bien, aun en medio de ese caos.

—¡Están por todo lados! —gritó Teshima, ¿o era Maksihima? Michiko era incapaz de diferenciarlos, incluso desconocía la mano de quien jalaba de ella.

—Corra princesa, por favor.

Pero hasta sus pasos se habían vuelto torpes. Como si nunca hubiera andado a tientas, como si nunca hubiera corrido por esos pasillos a oscuras.

—Rápido, llévense a la princesa. Deben sacarla de aquí, ¡cueste lo que cueste!

El eco de sus zapatillas era nada a lado de las espadas al cruzarse y de los intimidantes gritos de guerra de los hombres que se batían a duelo con la muerte.

—Parar...por favor, parar...

—No, mi princesa. Debemos seguir.

Esa voz dulce, pero apremiante...

—¿Aoyagi?...¿Y Makishima...y Teshima?

—Por favor, señora mía, corra.

¿Por qué lloraba su pequeña dama? ¿Dónde estaban los otros dos que la habían estado protegiendo hasta entonces? Un nuevo ruido ensordecedor le erizó la piel, pero bastó para que ese velo de miedo fuera apartado. Michiko sujeto con firmeza la mano de su compañera y corrió a la par de ella para ponerse a resguardo. Pasos a sus espaldas...¿o al frente? Aoyagi gritó. Michiko sintió que tiraba de su mano, como si un tercero jalara de su dama, y aunque trató de sujetarla, de no perder su agarre, Aoyagi se deshizo de ella y le urgió huir. Resguardarse.

—¡Corra, princesa!

—No me iré sin ti.

—No sea tonta. ¡Váyase!

—Aoyagi...

—¡Michiko, vete!

Con eso le bastó para obedecer. Angustiada, con el corazón latiendo furioso en su pecho, Michiko intento hacer oídos sordos de los gritos a su alrededor y centrarse en posibles pasos que la siguieran o en la presencia de alguien. Tropezó al inicio de una escalera, pero pudo recuperarse aprisa. recogió los bajos de su vestido y empezó a subir aprisa. El camino en ascenso y en espiral estrecha, le hizo saber que se dirigía a alguna de las torres. ¿Debía seguir? Una vez ahí no tendría a donde más huir. Pero si volvía sobre sus pasos, era posible que alguien detrás la capturara. Se estaba metiendo a boca de lobo. En la prisa, volvió a tropezar, esta vez con el último peldaño.

Aun a esa altura podía escuchar a la perfección el conflicto en los jardines y en los pasillos. Anduvo con paso torpe hacia el centro de la habitación. Una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente sobre la joya que siempre llevaba al cuello, como si con eso bastara para apartar todos sus miedos y nervios. "Por favor...alguien". ¿Qué pasaría si la encontraban? ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Volvería a hablar con Imizumi? Oh, su dulce caballero. "Por favor...".

Sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y fue consciente de la presencia que estaba cerca...no, la presencia que estaba detrás de ella y que respiraba muy cerca de su nuca. Michiko gimoteó nerviosa. ¿Cómo? No lo sintió llegar. Un momento...

—Mi señora...

n-n-n-n

Imaizumi pasó la vista aprisa por el lugar. Los muebles estaba derrumbados, algunos cuerpos de soldados cubrían los pasillos de piedra; flechas rotas y espadas olvidadas. Se movió aprisa por el lugar, ayudado por Kinjou. La batalla se había ido adentrando más y más. Pero no había rastro ni de Midousuji ni de Manami. Esperaba que el príncipe de Cristal estuviera bien. Siendo sincero, Imaizumi creía que ese chico no tenía mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla, así que podría tener problemas y más si se enfrentaba con El empalador. "Tendrás el honor de conocer el por qué de su nombre". _Tierno presagio..._

Siguió corriendo aprisa por los pasillo por donde quedaba algún rastro de confrontación y con cada peldaño que subía sentía que su pecho se oprimía de angustia. A ese ritmo no quedarían muchos recovecos del castillo para ocultarse. "Michiko". Las espadas al chocar se hicieron más claras y un grito desgarrador y harto conocido por él, se alzó. Era un grito escalofriante, como si no perteneciera a este mundo. El grito del empalador.

Lo vio a mitad del pasillo batiéndose con Arakita, el segundo del ejército de Manami. La mirada de Arakita era fiera, recordaba a la de un lobo hambriento y que no teme al extraño ser que era Midousuji. El rey de Hueso, tan cubierto de sangre y sudor, se movía ágil. sus movimientos amplios y a veces exagerados, le daban un aspecto grotesco. Como un montón de huesos bailando a la lune en pleno aquelarre de brujas. La mueca burlona y desquiciada, esa que le acompañaba en cada batalla, estaba caída. Estaba presionado, parecer el lobo de Cristal le estaba complicando las cosas. En realidad, todo el ejército de Cristal había demostrado una gran valía que seguramente el rey no consideró en un primer lugar. Pero, ¿y dónde estaba Manami? "Por favor, que esté con ella".

Guardó su distancia. A unos pasos de los combatientes estaba otro hombre con el escudo de Hueso en el pecho de su armadura. Estaba tan agitado y cubierto de sangre como cualquiera de ellos. Si no mal recordaba, era Ishigaki, el segundo de Middousuji. La mirada castaña de Ishigaki demostraba la aprehensión de su interior, debía sentirse impotente por no poder ayudar a su señor.

De pronto el ruido de metal contra la roca del piso alertó a Imaizumi. El lobo había perdido la espada. Sonreía de lado, altanero, sin apartar la vista del empalador aun cuando estuviera de rodillas ante él. Midousuji gruñó.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo —escupió molesto. Le asesto una patada en el pecho. El lobo cayó aullando de dolor y vergüenza.

Midousuji estaba por seguir su camino cuando Imaizumi lo detuvo.

—¡Midousuji! —cargó contra él con todo.

El rey apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque. Su mirada de sorpresa era genuina, eso sólo sirvió para molestar aun más al príncipe de metal. ¿De verdad que no lo había considerado en sus planes? Pues cobraría caro su error, no le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo. Protegería a Pluma costara lo que costará, no permitiría que se acercara más a Michiko.

Al igual que en su fugaz duelo contra Mizuta, su oponente retrocedió incapaz de atacar, como si aun no saliera de su sorpresa. Hasta que un roce en el rostro lo hizo reconsiderar al rey por su estrategia. Se abalanzó contra Imaizumi con todo su peso y furia en cada movimiento de su espada.

Al mismo tiempo, Kinjou, que guardaba su distancia, pudo ver que Ishigaki se movía con pesadez y espada en mano. ¿Qué planeaba? Con torpeza y sosteniendo su costado, lo vio acercarse a los contrincantes.

—¡Imaizumi!

El grito del ojiverde apenas perturbó a los contrincantes. Kinjou asesto un golpe a Ishigaki quien cayó herido a unos pasos de su señor. Midousuji, al notar esto, se detuvo de golpe y estuvo a punto de arrojar la espada de la impresión.

—Zaku...—se olvidó de su pelea con Imaizumi y se arrodilló a su lado—. Zaku...¿qué planeabas?...Ishigaki...

Imaizumi se sintió desorientado antes aquella escena. ¿El temible Midousuji dejando de lado un duelo? Y todo por su segundo al mando...algo no cuadraba. Lo vio arrancarse lo que quedaba de su vistosa capa de viaje y usarlo para detener la hemorragia de Ishigaki. Aun pálido y herido, el ojos castaños parecía querer decir algo.

—Ara...Arakita...

El príncipe de Metal seguía desconcertado, tanto que no escuchó el metal que cortaba el aire a su espalda. Pero se puso en defensiva cuando vio que Middousuji giraba a verlo. Lo vio ponerse de pie aprisa y dirigir su espada hacía él. Pero todo fue muy rápido. Midousuji lo empujó al suelo, su cuerpo tocó el frío piso de piedra justo cuando el sonido de dos espadas al chocar se hacía oír. En la confusión sintió que dos manos jalaban de él para ponerlo al resguardo de los contrincantes. Era Ishigaki, que aun con tremenda herida hecha por Kinjou jalaba de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ishigaki lo protegía aun después de ser herido por su segundo al mando? ¿Por qué Midousuji hizo lo que hizo? ¿Por qué Arakita lo quería atacar?

—¡Ah! —aulló Arakita, tan desquiciado y fuera de sí, que Midousuji parecía un hombre centrado y con modales a su lado—. No los dejaré pasar...¿es lo mejor que tienes, Midousuji? No eres más que puras palabras.

Imaizumi miró pasmado la escena. Arakita estaba doblegando al empalador. Toda la confusión había desconcentrado a Midousuji y ahora parecía costarle trabajo retomar el terreno. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Imaizumi, su alteza —le habló Ishigaki—. Nosotros detendremos a Arakita, por favor, apresúrese y rescate a la princesa Michiko.

En serio, ¿de qué se había perdido? En ese lapso, en que apartó la vista de la batalla, algo paso. Un ligero tropiezo, al parecer, fue lo que bastó para que Midousuji perdiera el ritmo de sus ataques y para que Arakita lo tomara con la guardia colmillos del lobo se encaharon en el hombro de Midousuji. Un grito parecido al de una bestia herida hizo cimbrar todo el castillo.

—¡Midousuji!

Ishigaki intentó ponerse de pie para ayudar a su señor, pero estaba tan debilitado que Imaizumi tuvo que detenerlo para que no golpeara el rostro en el suelo.

—No te muevas, zaku —gruñó el malévolo rey. Con una sonrisa congestionada por el dolor, arremetió contra Arakita. Un grito más escapó de su garganta cuando se deshizo de la espada que atravesaba su hombro. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, de esa manera tan grotesca y tan propia del rey, miró a Imaizumi—. Y tú, zaku, muévete. Manami está buscando a Michiko...si dejas que le ponga un dedo encima no te lo perdonaré.

¿Qué Manami qué? No, debía ser una broma. Pero vio la sombra de Arakita cernirse sobre la retorcida figura del rey. Ishigaki intentó ponerse de pie una vez más, incluso Imaizumi trató de advertir al otro. Pero quiso el destino que Kinjou desviara el ataque.

—Imaizumi —lo llamó con voz grave—. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto. Ve a buscar a la princesa.

—Pero...

—¿Are? —intervino Midousuji—. Bueno puedo ir, rescatarla y pedir su mano como recompensa, ¿eso quieres Yowaizumi?

Miró la mueca burlona de su habitual enemigo, pese a su careta, sus palabras eran sinceras. ¿Era posible que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado bailando con la música orquestada por Manami?

—No dejes que la toque. —Le insistió el rey. El rey que tenía una cercana amistad con su amada señora.

—No debes decirme lo obvio, Kimoisuji.

Dicho esto, corrió aprisa por el pasillo en busca de Manami y Michiko.

n-n-n-n

Michiko intentó retroceder, y poner la mayor distancia entre Manami y ella, pero el príncipe de Cristal fue más rápido y la detuvo cogiéndola por uno de sus delgados brazos. Michiko tembló bajo el tacto frío de la mano desnuda del otro.

—Mi señora —la llamó con un tono delicado que erizó la piel de la doncella—. Por favor, debemos irnos.

—No.

Intentó deshacer el agarre. Manami le explicó que las tropas del rey de Hueso estaban atacando el castillo, que él había estado cerca cuando se dio el asedio, y que por ello estaba ahí. Que quería ayudarla. Pero Michiko no quiso creerle. Midousuji era incapaz de atacar el reino de Pluma, ¿por qué ahora? Además, ¿cómo había conseguido llegar Manami hasta ahí? Si sus sirvientes habían ido cayendo uno a uno —"¡No, ellos están bien!"—, algo más estaba ocurriendo.

—No te creo. Soy ciega, pero no tonta. Mi señor Midousuji es incapaz de armar toda esta guerra en mi reino.

—Mi señora —la voz de Manami delataba sorpresa, pero también una pequeña pizca de impaciencia—. Confía mucho en ese rey. ¿Sabe lo que se dice él en los otros reinos?

—¡Sí! Lo conozco muy bien, y no sé que ganara con esto...él ha tenido oportunidad antes y...—"no lo hizo", pensó. Pero quién sí aprovechó la oportunidad. ¿Quién? ¿Quién ganaba algo de ensuciar el nombre del rey de Hueso, de atacar el reino de Metal, atacar el reino de Cristal y buscaba con tantas ansias apoderarse de Pluma? ¿Y si Cristal nunca fue atacado realmente? Michiko jadeó sorprendida. Entendía, ahora lo percibía con más claridad—. Es usted...

 _Los hilos de cristal se han tejido a la sombra, un invisible manto cubre a todos. Un frágil tejedor, tan quebradizo como sus hilos, se regodea de la credulidad de quien admira su obra._

 _Una delicada máscara de cristal, que peca de astucia y descaro. Una máscara que baila con la Pluma y la seduce hasta ganarse su confianza, mientras los hilos se tejen aprisa entorno a ella. Tan tensos, pero tan delgados y frágiles, que no los puede percibir._

 _Un endeble vidriero, con oficio de tejedor a veces, de príncipe a otras. Un vidriero que quiere dejar su corte escarlata allá donde pueda_ — _sobre el Metal o sobre el Hueso, da lo mismo, su filo puede con todo_ — _sin importarle traicionar la simpatía de quien nunca le importó en realidad; pero siempre tejiendo los hilos. Tan tensos, pero tan delgados y frágiles, tan quebradizos como él._

 _Teje, teje hilo de cristal. ¿Qué es estar vivo si la existencia se me escapa como agua entre las manos? Teje, teje tu manto invisible de traición. Teje, teje, vidriero enmascarado; teje, teje tu hilos de cristal, tan tensos, pero tan delgados y frágiles, que un pequeño tirón bañara a la Pluma en la fuente escarlata._

—¿Cómo? —el tono de la voz de Manami intento ser incrédulo, pero una risita arruinó todo. Michiko hizo por huir, y el príncipe la detuvo una vez más. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacía eso?—. Es cierto, es usted tan inteligente, mi señora. Si el príncipe Imaizumi fuera la mitad de listo que usted...

¿Su señor? ¿Imaizumi? ¿Qué le había hecho? Gritó, exigió una explicación, y Manami no tuvo ningún problema en explicar como había estado jugando a enemistar a Midousuji e Imaizumi enviando esos ejércitos de barbaros. La cosa no era complicada, si se tomaba en cuenta que esos dos no podía escuchar el nombre del otro sin gruñir y molestarse. Que había sido muy fácil manipular y meter la duda en Imaizumi desde el principio, porque ella había sido la perfecta carnada. ¿Ella? ¿Qué había hecho? Manami siguió su explicación con calma, como si estuviera comentando el buen día que era. Para el príncipe de Cristal fue obvio desde el principio que no tenía posibilidad de convertirse en el pretendiente elegido, que Middousuji e Imaizumi eran un par de candidatos muy fuertes. Que si no era uno, sería el otro. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de ellos y él tendría el camino libre.

—¿Por mí?

—¿Por usted? ¡Claro que no! —soltó una risa divertida, como si Michiko hubiera contado un buen chiste—. No. No. O al menos al principio. Mi señora, quiero su reino. El reino de Pluma tiene una ubicación privilegiada en el mapa, pero es tan débil, ¿entiende? Conmigo al frente, puedo conquistar todos los reinos, mirando desde aquí. Si acepte la propuesta de presentación fue porque vi una oportunidad de hacerme con una tierra excepcional. Por supuesto, luego la conocí. Mientras los otros se mataban, yo disfrutaba de su compañía. Así que, aun puede detener esta guerra, mi señora.

—¿Có...cómo? —No, en realidad no quería escuchar.

—Elíjame como su futuro esposo y pediré a mis tropas que se retiren. Y mire que el ejército de su padre...bueno, pudimos entrar al castillo como si fuera nuestro.

Michiko hizo un intento más por soltarse pero Manami la aferró con más fuerza. ¿Sólo debía aceptar y todo ese conflicto terminaría? Pero, ¿e Imaizumi? No, no quería. Su corazón y toda ella le pertenecían al príncipe de Metal. No podía aceptar, pero su reino, su gente estaba sufriendo.

—Mi señora —se tensó cuando sintió que Manami se había acercado para hablarle al oído. Su piel se erizó cuando un brazo rodeó su cintura para acercarla al cuerpo del príncipe de Cristal—. Su gente está sufriendo. El ejército de Pluma perece a cada segundo. Sólo debe elegirme y eso terminara. Es más, yo pondré fin al conflicto entre sus queridos señores de Metal y Hueso.

Michiko sintió que se quedaba congelada cuando los labios de Manami quedaron a poca distancia de los suyos, y una mano curiosa subía por su espalda hasta su nuca, intentaba deshacerse del vendaje de sus ojos.

—Michiko de Pluma, la princesa que ve sin ver —la llamó el príncipe—. ¿Tiene idea de a cuántos has cautivado con tu belleza e inteligencia; cuántos codician ver lo que ocultas tras este tonto trozo de tela? —Michiko gimió angustiada al sentir que Manami no tenía problemas con los movimientos de sus labios que a veces se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos—. ¿Imaizumi ya vio lo que ocultas? ¿Qué digo? Es obvio que sí, seguro le has dejado ver más que eso, ramera.

Michiko lo empujó, pero no pudo ni siquiera apartarlo lo suficiente para darse el tiempo de huir; a cambio, recibió un bofetón que le dejó adolorido todo el lado del rostro donde lo recibió.

—¡Manami!

Michiko sintió que su corazón golpeteaba nervioso y ansioso en su pecho al reconocer la voz de Imaizumi. Lo llamó y dio unos pasos hacía donde había oído a su príncipe, pero Manami la recluyó de nueva cuenta.

Imaizumi sentía que la sangre le hervía; rechinó los dientes, furioso; la mano en que sujetaba la espada temblaba de ira. Había andado hasta ahí, temeroso de que Midousuji le hubiera tendido una trampa —sí, aun a esas alturas había dudado del rey—, pero después de oír a Manami las cosas que le decía a su princesa y el golpe que le propinó, supo que todo ese tiempo su verdadero enemigo le quiso ver la cara de tonto. Estaba furioso consigo, por saberse burlado y por haber puesto a Michiko en bandeja de plata a ese enfermo. No se lo perdonaría.

Se abalanzó contra él. Sus ojos rasgados y pequeños, eran apenas un punto de ira y frialdad en su rostro, su espada muy en alto y con el único objetivo de matar a ese sujeto. Pero un rápido movimiento de Manami lo hizo frenarse en seco, el príncipe de Cristal había jalado a Michiko más cerca de él, de forma que cualquier movimiento, Michiko se habría convertido en el blanco. Gritó y maldijo a Manami quien se limitó a sonreír amplio y desquiciado. Sin soltar a la princesa se abalanzó hacia Imaizumi, quien no pudo más que defender y retroceder, no podía atacar sin correr el riesgo de herir a Michiko, era nefasto. Ruin y bajo.

Manami se movía con ligereza, pese a llevar a Michiko como rehén; era rápido como el viento, como si se moviera con este, y su cortes eran limpios, de forma que Imaizumi no los veía venir hasta que sentía el ardor en la carne cortada; y el peliazul no paraba de reír y repetir lo divertido que era, su sonrisa era amplia y desquiciada. Tan parecida a la de Midousuji. Imaizumi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de algo. "Es divertido, ¿nee, Imaizumi?". Midousuji sonreía por el verdadero y simple gusto del duelo, Manami acentuaba su expresión con cada corte y brote de sangre que lograba hacerle. Sus ojos brillaban histéricos, excitados por los hilillos carmesí. Lo comprendió, Manami era un demonio con piel de ángel.

—¿Qué piensas? ¡Pon atención! —le reclamó.

Alcanzó a esquivar el golpe, pero aun así sintió el corte en su pecho. Un chorro de sangre salpicó con el movimiento de la espada y roció el rostro de Michiko, cuya primera reacción fue gritar angustiada. Mientras sus tiernas manos tocaban nerviosas el cálido líquido que bañaba sus mejillas y manchaba parte de la tela de sus ojos.

—¡Imaizumi! —gritó la princesa. Hizo lo posible por zafarse y acercarse a su príncipe cuando oyó el metal de la armadura chocar contra el piso.

Imaizumi había caído de rodillas, adolorido y fatigado, se apoyaba de la espada clavada en el piso, como si se negara a darse por vencido. El flequillo se pegaba a su frente y sus ojos rasgados luchaban por no cerrarse y ceder al cansacio y al dolor. Los gritos de Michiko lo alertaron. La vio forcejear con Manami, la vio querer acercarse a él con desesperó. No podía verlo, pero sabía que podía sentirlo, que lo oía y lo percibía. Quiso pedirle que guardara la calma, que en seguida la salvaría. "Michiko..."

—¿Qué pasa mi señora? Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —la princesa lloraba y estiraba su brazo libre hacía su príncipe—. Pensé que habías aceptado casarte conmigo a cambio de la paz en tu reino y entre los señores de Metal y Hueso.

Imaizumi escuchó perplejo al peliazul. ¿Qué decía? No, Michiko no podía haber hecho eso, ¿verdad? Miró a su princesa que se negaba a dejar de pelear a su manera.

—¡Nunca dije eso! Nunca me casaría con alguien tan ruin como tú.

Michiko sintió que el agarre en su brazo se aflojaba un poco. ¿Qué ocurría? No podía percibir nada de Manami, ni una emoción, ni una acción. "¿Por qué? Es como si no existiera...como si estuviera muerto".

Imaizumi vio al peliazul bajar el rostro. ¿Decepcionado? No, alguien como él no podía rendirse por algo así. ¿verdad?

—Entiendo —sus párpados estaban medio caídos, como si acabara de despertar de una siesta, su voz era suave y calma. Michiko sintió de nuevo escalofrío, ¿qué era eso?—. De acuerdo, puedo aceptar tu decisión...

—¿En serio? —preguntó esperanzada.

 _Oh, bella princesa, en realidad tu corazón es tan ciego como tus ojos._

—No. Contigo o sin ti aquí igual me apoderare de estás tierras.

Y todo fue rápido. Empujó a la princesa de forma brusca y a la vez hizo como si quisiera detenerla por la cabeza. Arrancó el sagrado vendaje de los ojos y algunos rizos negros y largos. Pero no fue todo, antes de que Imaizumi pudiera reaccionar para socorrerla, el metal cortó el aire y el príncipe de Metal miró horrorizado la espada que se dirigía por la espalda de la doncella.

 _¡Llena de gracia! Llena de inocencia. Voz de ángel. La princesa que ve sin ver; que conoce el mundo con su corazón y se ciega a este con credulidad, aun cuando el peligro estaba en quien menos pensaba._

 _Oh, dulce princesa. Encantadora ninfa, que en tu nombre ríos escarlata se corrieron, porque el pecado fue tu candidez. Quiso el destino este canto para ti._

 _¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! Así termina la lección, señora mía. Que no toda la oscuridad es buena; que no toda la luz es mala._

 _¡Aleluya!_

 _Llena de gracia. Llena de candor. Voz de ángel. Ángel en el cielo. La princesa que ve sin ver, y que por amor vivió y que por traición murió..._

—¡Michiko!

Imaizumi se acercó como pudo a ella. La tomó en sus brazos, mientras intentaba inútilmente de parar la sangre que manaba del vientre de la princesa como copiosa fuente. La llamó una y otra vez, pero ella no podía siquiera respirar con normalidad. Una lágrimas asomaban por los rabillos de los opacos ojos. Sus párpados peleaban por mantenerse abiertos, como si luchara por mantener la vista fija en él, como sin en esos instantes críticos hubiera obtenido la vista que nunca tuvo. La oyó suspira, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Michiko...—La voz de Imaizumi salió ahogada, angustiosa. Cubrió sus ojos con la mano ensangrentada, la misma que había tratado de detener la fuente, adolorido por aceptar la realidad ante él—. Michiko... —La vio mover los labios en forma de corazón apenas un poco. Sus ojos de por sí cristalinos, eran un par de lagos transparentes, que lanzaban un tenue pero hermoso color azul que no había estado ahí antes. La mirada azul cristal estaba fija en él. Sí, imaizumi sabía que lo veía por primera y ultima vez gracias a su delirio. Se mordió el labio, con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, impotente por no hacer nada mientras presenciaba como la vida se esfumaba del cuerpo de su amada—. Michiko...

—¿Sabes? —el príncipe se sobresaltó al percatarse que su amada princesa había logrado hablar con claridad agonizante—. Nacimos para...para estar juntos...

Imaizumi sonrió en medio de las lágrimas al reconocer esas palabras. Cogió una de las frías y pequeñas manos de la princesa, para poder besar su dorso.

—Como tratar de atrapar el sol, así de extraño es encontrar a alguien como tú...—siguió el príncipe con esa canción que había escuchado cada vez que iba a visitar a su princesa. La canción que cantó de improviso para él en el baile maldito—. Vale la pena luchar por lo que tenemos...la alegría de que sientas lo que yo es tanta como estrellas en el cielo...con cada paso en este baile, tu corazón y el mío se vuelven uno...¿bailaras conmigo por siempre?

Cuando Imaizumi miró a Michiko la vio sonriendo, como si estuviera profundamente dormida. el rugido de la guerra continuaba desde lejos, pero imazumi no le prestó atención. Ni a los pasos presurosos que irrumpieron en la calma de esa habitación. No le importaba. Se sentía vacío. Como si antes hubiera estado junto al lecho cálido de la chimenea y de pronto alguien hubiera apagado el fuego.

Miró a su princesa durmiente. La zarandeó varias veces mientras la llamaba con desespero. "Michiko, Michiko...despierta, Michiko". Pero su dulce sonrisa le decía que no podía despertar de su sueño eterno y dulce.

—Por favor...Michiko.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de sus pequeños ojos hacía el durmiente y tierno rostro de la princesa. Acarició con ternura sus redondas mejillas, con la esperanza de que el tacto la despertara; que abriera sus nublosos ojos y le sonriera con ese encanto tan propio de ella. Pero no pasó nada. La acunó en su pecho mientras se mordía el labio herido, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor que brotaban junto con su propia sangre, todo fuera para callar sus gritos de dolor e impotencia.

 _¡Y se los dije! ¿Verdad que se los dije? Oh, ingrato destino que quiso interrumpir la felicidad de los amantes. Oh, maldita desgracia anunciada. ¡Pero se los dije! Y esta es la única y absoluta verdad. La historia de la princesa que veía sin ver, y que por amor murió y por su inocencia traicionada murió. la historia del príncipe de mirada fría y triste, que canta en los campos del infierno llamando a su amada._

 _Truncado destino de estos enamorado. ¿Por qué, si eran tan felices no pudieron bailar por toda la eternidad? ¡Oh_ my lady _! No llore, que yo se lo dije. Se lo anuncie tanto como el destino lo hizo con la Llena de gracia._

 _Pero no se alejen. Que un último canto concluye esta triste historia. Aun hay más verdad que saber y yo se las contaré._

 _Hecha su fechoría, el tejedor de cristal se marchó sin que alguien pudiera detenerlo._

 _En medio del escenario confuso y sangriento, y pesé a no tener grandes bajas entre el pueblo y el ejército, los reyes de Pluma lucieron devastados. La reina lloró a su bien amada hija; en tanto, el rey permaneció de pie, a lado de su esposa. Serio pero derrotado en la moral, proclamó el luto suficiente para su querida hija y los caídos en batalla, pero que en seguida se recuperaría: su pueblo lo necesitaba._

 _En medio de ese campo de batalla llegaron gente de todos sitios a rendir honor y llorar a la hermosa princesa muerta. Reyes y príncipes que fueron tocados con su gracia y amabilidad, no paraban de alardear sobre su hermoso ser, ese que sin ver, veía lo que el mundo no._

 _¡Llena de gracia! Cruel el destino fue contigo al cobrar tu dulce pecado de candidez. Llorar por la voz de ángel, que entre ángeles duerme. Pero no olviden, por favor, al príncipe de mirada fría y triste._

 _El príncipe de Metal se mantuvo firme en todo momento, aun cuando su corazón lloraba destrozado y su alma cantaba con la esperanza de escuchar a su amada doncella._

 _Respetó la decisión del rey de Pluma de dar prioridad al resguardo y restauración del reino y que se movería según lo que el rey de Hueso decidiera. "Es un fiel aliado desde hace años", le advirtió, para dejar claro que confiaba en El empalador. Y también le recordó que la bella princesa no le habría gustado el asunto de una venganza. E Imaizumi tuvo que aceptar que era verdad._

 _Se mantuvo firme en todo momento de los días que permaneció en el castillo, aun cuando su corazón lloraba destrozado al caminar por cada rincón que alguna vez recorrió acompañado de su amada, o cuando topaba con los fieles sirvientes de esta. "Mi dulce princesa". El hombre sabio y de extraño cabello verdoso, le rindió honores y le dijo que quería quedarse con él, pues Michiko así lo habría querido. Pronto descubrió que de él, la princesa, aprendió de todas esas historias y cantos con los que le deleitó y conquistó. Que él, Makishima como se hacía llamar, alguna vez fue esclavo del rey de Hueso, y entregado a Michiko como ofrenda por este._

 _Y hablando de Hueso. Metal y Hueso, compañeros de tragedia, se volvieron a cruzar, días después de la conmoción..._

El príncipe de Metal se mantuvo firme en todo momento, aun cuando a la menor oportunidad se apartaba de la gente y se refugiaba en la soledad de los jardines y los balcones, todo fuera para sanar a su corazón destrozado. Pero quiso sus pasos guiarlo a un balcón que estaba ocupado y cuyo habitante miraba vagamente la calzada principal del pueblo, mientras jugueteaba con una pequeña y redonda joya que bien conocía. Imaizumi quiso volver sin que el rey de Hueso lo notara, pero este se volvió a mirarlo cuando percibió el sutil fru fru de su capa.

—Yowaizumi —dijo a modo de saludo. Imaizumi no respondió. Se mantuvo callado, esperando por lo que su acérrimo rival pudiera decirle—. No sé cuales sean tus planes para después Yowaizumi. Pero los míos están claros —Midousuji fue directo, como si hubiesen estado hablado todo ese tiempo. Por una vez, Imaizumi tuvo que reconocer su iniciativa—. Ayudaré a los reyes de Pluma a defender estas tierras. Pero también iré tras Manami, y no descansaré hasta tener su cabeza decorando la entrada de mi castillo.

Imaizumi encontró algo de confort en la sonrisa desquiciada y las palabras venenosas del otro.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres que te detenga? —preguntó con tono burlón—. Sólo piensa que a Michiko no le agradaría.

El rey hizo un sonido obsceno con la lengua, para después soltar una risita ahogada.

—No lo hago por Michiko —Imaizumi frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué quería decir? Vio al rey juguetear con su flequillo, de forma que parecía un niño fingiendo no saber de lo que le hablaban mientras lo reñían—. Manami usó mi nombre para atacar tierras ajenas con su ejército de barbaros. Es por mi propia vanidad. Soy incapaz de hacer algo que pusiera triste a esa zaku.

Imaizumi enarcó una ceja. ¿Lo decía en serio? Al volver a mirar al rey, descubrió una sonrisa amplia a momentos desquiciada, a momentos inocente. Ah, ya entendía.

—Te entiendo, y lo siento —Midousuji lo miró curioso—. No creo que alcances a decorar tu puerta con su cabeza: me encargaré antes de él.

Lo vio cubrirse aprisa los labios con una mano. Su cuerpo se agitó de forma violenta, mientras se doblaba en dos, como si le doliera la barriga y sus hombros se sacudían como si de verdad le fuera un gran esfuerzo contener la risa.

—Pupupu, ¿tú, derrotar a ese loco? ¡Kimo! —se secó las lágrimas que escaparon de sus violaceos ojos—. Necesitaras más que suerte y la bendición de tu señora en los cielos, si lo piensas encarar.

Imaizumi no supo interpretar esas palabras, si las decía en serio o en tono de guasa. Pero no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar, pues el rey le dirigió una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Entre líneas ¿le había pedido que...? Imaizumi sonrió de lado, después de todo el rey de Hueso no era la persona que se creía. "Todos deberíamos aprender a mirar con el corazón", pensó.

Se recargó en la barda de piedra que lo detenía de caer al vacío, y se dispuso a mirar el paisaje. La vista era la calzada principal del reino de Pluma. Aunque parecía agotada, la gente se movía y sonreía, con la esperanza de que mañana sería un día mejor. Necesitaba de esa paz, porque una vez se embarcara en la guerra podía ser que tardara antes de volver a respirar la calma. Y si salía bien librado de esa cruzada... Después, después no sabía que habría más allá esperando por él. ¿Una vida eterna en un gran baile? Pero antes de eso la jornada era larga y no terminaría hasta que cayera el ocaso de su vida.

 _Y esta,_ my lord, my lady, _fue la desventurada historia de amor del príncipe de Metal y la hermosa princesa de Pluma. Todo lo aquí dicho es la verdad. Que no los quieran timar._

 _En batalla y batalla, el príncipe cantó para llegar al alma de su amada. Su mirada fría y triste lo acompañó por siempre, así como el cálido recuerdo de su bella princesa._

 _Del rey de Hueso y del príncipe de Cristal también hay una verdad. Pero esas historias, son canto aparte, no olviden que aquí los protagonistas son los amantes separados por la eternidad. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para decir que la eternidad no es un gran salón de baile, y que el destino los reunirá de las maneras menos imaginadas?_

 _¿Sabes? Nacimos para estar juntos._

 _Como tratar de atrapar el sol, así de extraño es encontrar a alguien como tú._

 _Vale la pena luchar por lo que tenemos._

 _La alegría de que sientas lo que yo es tanta como estrellas en el cielo._

 _Con cada paso en este baile, tu corazón y el mío se vuelven uno..._

—¿Bailaras conmigo por siempre?

FIN

 **¿Y bien? Es la primera vez que escribía algo de temática caballeresca e hice lo que pude y con harto amor. Al final ustedes tienen el veredicto.**

 **¿Review, jitomatazos? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic…¿u otro canto?**


End file.
